The KOF Olympics
by Peachrocks
Summary: Another tournament, but this time it's not about fighting. Who will win at the KOF Olympics? It's day 4 and a rest day but two new teams join the action in time for day 5.
1. Absoulete boredom

Hey everybody this is my first KOF fic and I've only played it for 4 months and only played KOF 2002 once, but I really like KOF 2003... I tried to read up on stories and stuff to get an idea of everybody's character but please correct me if I get anything wrong storyline wise or have somebody really out of character.

One lazy day at the Ikari base. Ralf, Clark, Leona were bored out of their minds... No assignments that needed their urgent attention and KOF wasn't for a long while yet.

"Man, there is just nothing to do" Ralf complained sitting back on a chair, while chewing gum.

"Yeah, it sucks" Clark replied

"Hey don't you wonder what the other teams do with their lives to while we are here or on mission all the time" Leona said

"I bet they are doing something much more constructive then what we are doing now..." Ralf sighed

Fatal Fury team

"Rock, what do you wanna do?" Terry asked

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Rock lazily replied

"Let's go shopping" Mai offered

Terry and Rock thought for half a second

"Nah" They both replied.

Mai sighed and joined Terry and Rock on the lounge chair.

Terry could have sworn he saw Andy stop his training outside for half a second to give a big smile when they said that.

Korea team

"Oh Athena, why did I take you so long to admit... that you liked me more" Jhun smiled at Athena who was lying seductively in a hammock.

"Well sweetie... Kensou was rather insistent, but he finally admitted to that fact you were my number 1 fan and so here I am" Athena giggled

"You are so adorable" Jhun's smile only grew bigger

Jhun moved in to kiss Athena, he then suddenly felt a sharp pain his leg... must be nerves or something, Jhun thought. However as he was about to make contact with Athena the pain was there again except it hurt more this time and there was a voice to accompany it.

"HEY Master Jhun! WAKE up!" The impatient and rather annoyed Choi shouted out while poking Jhun with his claws.

"Huh?" Jhun looked around. Athena was nowhere. "Hey! What did you do to Athena, Choi" Jhun said accusingly

"Athena? She was never here... Oh not again, you've had that dream where you kiss and Athena and then she plays some game with whipped cream" Jae Hoon rolled his eyes.

"What? I didn't even get to kiss Athena! This is all your fault Choi! Why'd you wake me up! Go back to your training!" Jhun demanded

"But Master Jhun I finished, you said when I was done to come back here and if you'd fallen asleep to wake you, why you'd fall asleep I have no idea" Choi said

Jhun sighed... now he remembered. He set Choi on an obstacle course, the last few days had been boring for him only telling Choi to do this and that so he had been staying up later then usual at night either chatting to other Athena fans or going out and doing various things and half of the time Athena fan stuff was the reason for that too. However he perhaps had not been getting as much sleep as he should have if he was to train Choi, Kim would have been very quick to point that out to him... and that thought was simply unbearable.

Art of fighting team

"This has to be a new attendance record" Takuma looked around the empty dojo

"Yeah, fastest time we've cleaned out all the students that come in after KOF. You and Ryo are far too harsh on the poor students" Yuri whimpered

"I really don't want to make it easier... but I guess you are right, this is definitely a new low" Takuma said

"I'm going to see Robert, this place is just boring" Yuri stood up and walked out

Outlaw team

"Damn it Yamazaki!" Billy shouted out and raised his weapon

"Hahhaha... Mayfair is mine" Yamazaki said insanely happily as he moved his deformed car token that was half missing after Yamazaki had slammed it hard on the table when he was forced to pay Billy $750 for drawing the go to Pall Mall card and on which Billy conveniently had a hotel on after he made a deal with Geese for trading 3 rail stations for the 2 other purple properties and then having to pay Geese $300 more to seal the deal.

"Down Billy, can't we play a peaceful game of monopoly without breaking into a fight?" Geese said calmly as predictably he was winning, as he owned more then Billy and Yamazaki put together. But maybe that was because Geese never went to jail, and everybody lost count at the number of times Billy and Yamazaki were sent to jail.

"Even families get into big fights over this game... so how can we hope to get along playing it" Billy said

"I saw the Sakazaki's play this once, Yuri had been thrown out the window after Ryo had landed on the same hotel Yuri owned for the third time in a row. You could hear the argument across the street" Gato said

"Hurry up and take your turn" Yamazaki shouted at Gato

"Why aren't we doing anything useful? Like we usually do" Billy asked as Gato rolled the dice

"I'm just waiting for an good chance... No KOF for a while and doing what you guys usually do is getting boring for me, so I decided to try some bonding exercises and I thought why not drag Monopoly out" Geese said, although in truth he hadn't thought of anything better to do.

Gato had then landed on Trafalgar square much to the annoyance of Billy who owned the other 2, he had been having this happen to him all afternoon...

The women fighters team at the La Illusion. (Plus Joe)

"How's business King?" Mary asked

"Slow, although maybe it's because Joe" King replied

Sure enough Joe was sitting at a table alone after getting slapped and rejected by yet another girl.

"Man how come it's so hard for me" Joe moaned

"You did have that freaky guy come after you last KOF" Mary laughed

"Yeah, that was pretty funny" King said

"That was embarrassing, no matter how hard I tried he would NOT go away" Joe said

"What about Lily, you two get on don't you?" Mary asked

"Oh yeah... we get on great... but every time I go to kiss her, the stupid nosy brother gets in the way, whacking me with his stupid stick. If Lily wouldn't stop me I'd smash his brains out and force him to break the company record for most times jumped off a tall building currently held by Geese" Joe was annoyed and frustrated, the only girl who really liked him and he stupid Billy to contend with.

Mary gave a slight laugh

"Ah, I can't take this anymore, I'm outta here" Joe walked out

"I almost feel sorry for him you know" Mary said after Joe was out of earshot.

"Yeah... almost... until I think about how he's chased about a third of my customers out of the bar that is of course any single female" King replied

"Where is Mai anyway?" Mary asked

"Need you ask... going after Andy..." King said

"What's with that family, they can't commit for peanuts" Mary sighed

"What is this place, a singles bar, whine about all your bad love stories here, is that sign out there" King said a little ticked off having heard Joe go on for about 2 hours

"Actually King yes... it's singles week" Mary said

"Oh great, I have to endure 6 more days of this" King said "What was I thinking when I put that up there"

Psycho soldiers team

Athena was using her psychic powers to throw a tennis ball against the wall, Chin was predictably drunk and Kensou was nowhere to be seen.

"I am truly bored" Athena held the ball in the air for about a second before throwing it against the wall using her hands this time

"You could go out with Kensou at least he's doing something with his time" Chin said

"And risk stupid rumours spreading no thank you" Athena replied

"Come on, he shouts out something about loving you at almost every KOF" Chin took another sip of drink.

"That is just embarrassing, besides if I'm taken I'll lose fans. That gives me an idea, I'll read my fan mail" Athena smiled and walked into a large room with a huge bag that read Fan mail.

She took the first letter from the bag.

Dear Athena,

You are the greatest.

From your biggest fan Jhun

PS I am a bigger fan then Kensou right?

Giving a big sigh she took another letter from Jhun, and another... Jhun... Ah finally a letter that wasn't from Jhun, but it was barely readable.

Love u are muisic. Athena guessed that's what it read.

The letter was nameless and Athena suddenly remembered why not to check her fan mail. Even Jhun's letters were more detailed then most of them and at least Jhun could make his words understandable.

With Ash Crimson.

"Ohh this mirror I stole from Kagura... it makes me look like an absolute darling..." Ash looked at his reflection "I could stare at myself for hours"

Back at the Ikari base.

"If you want to do something then I'll organise a competition with the other teams" Heidern told them

"What kind of competition?" Ralf said

"Something like the Olympics. Why not have our own KOF version of the Olympics" Heidern said

"Well you could see how many want to show up, if anybody" Leona said

"That's not a good attitude to have. Anyway I'll send the invites around" Heidern said

"Where are you going to have it?" Clark asked

"I don't know, I'll talk with the other teams and together we'll work out a logical location for everybody" Heidern appeared to have all the answers or at least some kind of plan.

"They'll probably want it in South Town. That's where most of the teams are located" Ralf said

"Then that's what I'll suggest and before you ask we'll discuss events later, when I get some replies" Heidern replied

The others nodded in agreement.

"Now go out there and start training, we want to win don't we?" Heidern said in typical 'motivating' voice

"Wait, the US sports team, they'll clean up for sure... because... well it's what they do" Leona said

"They haven't showed up at a KOF since the first one in 94, I don't think I'll be inviting them, but I might just to make you guys work harder" Heidern said

"Will that be all sir?" Clark asked

"Yes, dismissed" Heidern said

Heidern watched his team leave the room and go out into the obstacle course and training areas. Time to write the invites.

"Let's see who should be invited" Heidern took a pad out and started writing names. Of course he would include his own team on the list, just for making it official. Soon after looking up the files of the fighters he came up with a list, he expected some would decline, but most of them would almost certainly accept. Looking again he check his list

Ralf, Clark, Leona, Terry, Andy, Joe, Ryo, Robert, Takuma, Yuri, Kim, Jhun, May lee, Chang, Choi, K', Whip, Maxima, Blue Mary, King, Mai, Athena, Kensou, Chin, Kyo, Benimaru, Goro Daimon, Shingo, Iori, Billy, Yamazaki, Geese, Gato, Kula, Angel, Ash, Duo Lon, Shen Woo.

Then he had the US team listed as a maybe, but he probably wouldn't go through with inviting them. He wrote the invitations to the teams much like others had done for KOF. After asking the teams to put forward location ideas he added put feel free to invite friends and family to watch or even participate. As much as he wanted his own team to win, he didn't want to make this too competitive, as that could be disastrous with certain rivalries. Heidern signed his name on each one and then sent them all out.

-----

So what do you think? Any particular characters you want in? If I've left your favourite out, it's not because I don't like them, it's because I don't know enough about them to write them well, or because they are dead, but I will probably end up ditching this rule. Any certain Olympic events? Any character doing an event that would be funny for them? And where will it be, logical place seems South Town but if you have any better (or funnier) location ideas let me know.

Please review...


	2. Compulsory setting up the story chapter

Hey thanks a bunch everybody for their reviews... you equalled the most reviews I received for one chapter.

Gerao-A: K'/Kula well... my romances suck, you don't want to know what happened with the only thing I did that could be remotely classed as a romance but I'll do a few things with K'/Kula but nothing overally mushy. Just like normal character relation stuff.

Hassun: The monopoly part was personal favourite in there... as for your sport suggestions well I planned to have most of those in there anyway (yes even singing). Tizoc (I have to look up info though, aside what's basic), but yes he will be there and the others I already put in Heidern's list.

Captainspoon: Ah... the person who I try to review every chapter of has given me a review. Yup very true about Monopoly, and I knew Jhun/Athena with whipped cream would appeal to your sense of humour.

Tornado(Reviewer: I like the Ikari team too. Arm wrestling... Yup. Dynamite run, I planned a variation of this which is similar to another sport already in the Olympics. Steel tennis, maybe... but I was going to have the normal variation for a change. Dance that... well my music knowledge sucks sorry (Almost as much as my romances), nice ideas though, so maybe I will throw something like this in. Oh yeah, as for voting rules don't let me do that (moans)... but support any team through a review if you like...

I'll try my best guys... keep up with ideas if you like.

About 2 days after Heidern sent the letters out.

Rock went outside to check the mail. He opened the mailbox and found 4 envelopes.

"Love letter from Mai, bill, death threat from Geese" Rock said in a bored tone, knowing what was in the letters before opening them "Ah what's this..." Rock asked aloud looking at the larger envelope, it was addressed to Terry. Bringing the lot in he gave the letter from Mai to Andy, the rest to Terry.

"Why does Mai write letters to me when she can see me everyday well at least for the moment" Andy asked

"Because she believes it's romantic... I suggest next time you move don't give me your address" Terry replied as he threw the death threat letter into a basket marked 'love letters from Geese'. He saved them to feed to Mary's dog Anton. It used to be so Anton could sniff anything strange out but it would often eat the letter before it finished.

"Good idea, you are hopeless at keeping anything a secret" Andy shook his head "Say what's that letter there?" Andy said

"Hmm..." Terry opened the letter "Hey it's from Heidern..." Terry scanned the letter...

"He wants to start a competition" Terry said

"Too early for KOF... he can't sponsor it anyway... can he Terry?" Andy asked

"No... its not a KOF... its an Olympic competition and he wants to have it here as in Southtown... ha, even he knows you are here Andy...it's addressed to Mai, you and I" Terry laughed

"So what's this competition about?" Andy then saw Mai enter the house with shopping.

"It's like the Olympics and he's got in here with 'special variations'" Terry said

"What's going on?" Mai asked

"We've been invited to compete in a competition... and even I can come" Rock said

"Where does it say that?" Terry asked

"Right there. Bring friends and family to watch or even participate if you wish... that means me right?" Rock asked

"Of course it does... more power to us then... I hope he has basketball, we'll dominate that" Terry smiled

"Yeah! So we are going then? When is it?" Rock asked

"When everybody replies, which should be soon, we'll meet up at the arranged spot" Terry said as he continued to read as Mai leaned over one of Terry shoulder's to read the letter and Rock was on the other side.

"Well I'm up for it..." Andy said

"I'll see if Tizoc wants in as well... More numbers mean better chances of winning" Terry went for the phone book.

Korea team

"Ah... a competition... this we are in good form for" Kim read the letter and passed it to Chang.

"So this isn't KOF?" Chang read down the letter

"Doesn't seem like it... so I can have the kids along for the ride, and we have got a nice balanced team... a little bit of everything...we should do well for justice. Hmmph... it says the outlaws are invited... we can't let them defeat us..." Kim said

"Err... yes master...failure is not an option" Chang said while doing voice mimicking of Kim

"Excellent... KIDS! We are going to south town!" Kim shouted out

"I'd at least like to not be left behind this time around" Choi entered the room with Jhun

"Nah, everybody is coming... Dong Hwan phone May lee would you..." Kim looked at his son who also with Jae Hoon had entered the room.

"So we are going then? Athena will be there so I will be as well" Jhun said. Choi and Jae Hoon both rolled their eyes... Jhun's obsession over Athena was only getting worse, it definitely wasn't a healthy obsession.

Outlaw team

"Excellent, another opportunity to show everybody what you are really capable of... but since you can't seem to do anything right at KOF... I will be joining you" Geese said

"What? You can't be serious" Billy said

"I am very serious Billy..." Geese replied

"Well in that case we can't lose" Billy smiled

"I knew you'd see it that way... friends and family... anybody got any?" Geese asked

"My sister Lily... although she probably won't participate" Billy said

"Ah well... maybe I can bribe a few people to be a cheer squad for us..." Geese said

"Excellent idea... so we are in?" Billy asked

"Of course... I will except nothing but first place... so try your best... or else" Geese said

"Yes sir" Billy replied

K' team

"Hey check this out" Kula showed Diana the letter

Diana quickly read it

"Hmm... a competition... maybe I can enter if they have fencing" Diana said

"Bah, I'm not much for sports..." K' took one glance at the letter and turned away

"Oh don't be that way, but you don't have to participate you can just watch... please for me..." Kula smiled in her child like fashion at K'... it made him feel guilty and Kula knew it.

"Well... alright, but don't beg me to do anything, I'm sure Maxima wants part of this too... and it says Whip's on the invitation list as well... so she'll probably end up going to meet up with her old Ikari friends" K' said

"So it's settled, Diana hurry up and write the reply" Kula said impatiently tossing Diana a pen

"Geez! You could do it yourself..." Diana replied as she caught the pen

Women's team

"Hey Mary you get one of these?" King asked indicating to her letter as Mary entered the bar on break

"Yeah... entering?" Mary asked

"Of course I'm entering, ...and its excuse to end singles week because of this tournament... what a shame" King said

"I bet you are devastated" Mary smiled.

"Oh yeah... What shall I do" King said "Of course business is extremely good during KOF and after KOF, and I imagine this will be no exception" King finished

"So we are a team right?" Mary asked

"I think so... it says we can bring friends and family... so I imagine we just register whoever forms our team... it's not limited to 3 either like KOF is... but I bet Mai will want to be with Andy" King sighed

"Oh... is that so? You guys know I'd never let you down, as much as I love Andy" Mai stepped into the bar

"I was worried there wouldn't be a woman's team but now that you are here..." King said

"Hey guys... I see you are talking about the letter Heidern sent out" Joe entered behind Mai. King sighed.

"Yeah... I was thinking of joining Terry's team, but no, if Mai can turn down Andy then I'll certainly turn down Terry" Mary said

"You go girls... you'll have at least one supporter for the women's team..." Joe smiled

"Although 3 might not be enough, most teams will at least have 4 members" King thought out aloud

"Terry already has 5, so he'll be a good chance, I'm glad I'm on his team" Joe replied

"Ah quiet you!" Mai slapped her fan into Joe's face

"Hey I'm only giving you info" Joe rubbed his cheek

"We'll have to think about it, it says we can work out teams at the tournament so if there are any spare women I'm sure they won't mind joining us" Mary said

A few days later Heidern had got all the replies... everybody had accepted but some said they would probably just watch. Most thought South town was the best place so that was agreed... one final letter to everybody telling them the date of the official start of competition but advised that everybody should arrive 2 days before that to finalise and register teams, but additional entries would be accepted 24 hours before any event.

Heidern called his team into his office... he would leave his second in command in the charge in the meantime, while he and his team were at the tournament.

"So I have the replies and have just sent out the final letter to everybody else notifying them, when and where. Since we are the hosts, and organisers we have to leave now" Heidern said

"Excellent, let's go" Ralf replied

The very next day they had arrived at South Town. Terry had told them there was a stadium in South town for track and field stuff. However Ralf was driving the van while Clark was giving directions from a map. However the rain made it harder to see street names.

"Alright Ralf, turn left..." Clark read out

Ralf did so.

"So, did Terry mention about anything about the stadium?" Leona asked

"No, just said it was a stadium he used to go to when he was younger for those sport track and field kind of things..." Heidern replied

"Ah the Illusion bar, Clark we have so got to stop in there..." Ralf said

"Eyes on the road Ralf..." Leona clicked her fingers repeatedly in an annoying pay attention fashion

Ralf groaned, he would snap those fingers off if she did that one more time...

"Okay Ralf take a right here..." Clark continued scanning the map

About 1 hour later

"Strange... we surely should have found it by now" Heidern said

"Wait... that's the Illusion bar for the third time... we are driving around in circles..." Ralf said "Clark there is something screwed with your map reading, are you sure it's the right way?" Ralf asked

"For the hundredth time, YES!" Clark shouted

"If you'd just stop and ask for directions" Leona said

"We do not need to ask for directions..." Ralf replied firmly

"Uh guys..." Clark said

"WHAT!" Ralf and Leona snapped, frustrated and tired from sitting in a van for far too long

"This map... it's from 1986... Southtown has probably changed a lot since then..." Clark said

The rest were silent...for about 5 seconds for that information to register.

"NOW YOU TELL US... a certain cannon destroyed a lot of this town! Of course it's changed since 1986!" Ralf had enough of Clark and his off day at reading maps, and Leona nagging every 2 minutes to ask for directions.

Ralf was about to strangle Clark until Heidern finally spoke up.

"Jones, park it there... I think everybody could do with a cooling off period... I'm glad I gave this a week to get organised... let's just go into the bar, relax... and find our way..." Heidern said trying to stop his group having a 3 way fight.

Ralf then parked the van in a parking spot, which was conveniently the last one in the street as often seen in movies. 

"Thank you sir..." Clark said getting out and stretching.

"Come on, let's go ask for directions then" Ralf said annoyed while looking at Leona

"Well, if you had listened to me the first time we wouldn't have wasted all this time" Leona replied

"It's not my fault that Clark was reading off a map that was almost older then you" Ralf countered

"ENOUGH!" Heidern shouted

They were all silent and then headed to the bar. However a sign greeted them.

'Closed for the rest of the day, apologies in advance. King'

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Ralf said banging his fist on the door

"King couldn't have had worse timing for this..." Leona sighed

However King came into the main area of the bar, and noticed Ralf and the others. She went to the door and opened it and the Ikari's entered.

"Well, this is a surprise, what can I get you?" King asked

"Aren't you supposed to be closed?" Heidern said

"Supposed to be, I was just about to leave, you are very lucky to catch me" King replied

"Okay... I'll have..." Clark started

"No business first... we are looking to get to this stadium" Heidern handed her the piece of paper that was crumpled from Heidern trying to hold his temper "I sent you another letter telling you that it would be there and that we planned to start a week from now, although it probably hasn't arrived as I only sent it yesterday" Heidern explained

"Right..." King said

King then wrote down the directions of how to get to this stadium.

"Thank you, now let's go" Heidern stood up

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" King asked

Despite Ralf and Clark, Heidern knew they had a job to do "I'm afraid not... another time perhaps" Heidern replied firmly

"See you soon" King said as she walked out and locked the front door walking in the opposite direction of the Ikari's.

Getting back in the van and as if it was a sign, the rain started to ease up. Ralf started the engine and drove and Clark was reading King's directions. They found it within 5 minutes.

"Well that was really easy..." Leona got out of the van.

"Are you sure this is it" Ralf looked at the stadium.

"It has to be..." Clark replied

"Well, let's have a closer look" Heidern suggested

It had a track that had been worn down by the elements, the grass was well and truly overgrown, however the grandstand appeared to be in good condition.

"This grass... only on missions, I've seen grass taller then this..." Clark shook his head

"The track looks pretty old too" Ralf added

"So we've got a bit of work to do..." Heidern said

"Are you sure this will do the job" A voice asked in the distance

"Sure, I'm sure, if they saw the state it was in now..." A second voice said but then the Ikari's turned around and spotted Terry who was walking up to the stadium Terry stopped his sentence mid way through when he saw the Ikari's. Aside him was Rock.

"Err... hi guys...I thought you wouldn't be here for a couple of days yet" Terry said shyly rubbed the back of his head appearing slightly embarrassed "Not what you expected I bet?" Terry asked 

"Not exactly... but I'm not surprised either" Heidern replied

"I hired some ride on lawn mowers to cut the grass down, I thought you guys would flip if you saw the way it is now" Terry said

"Haha, it's been a while seen we've seen grass this tall... but nothing we haven't seen before" Ralf said

So they got the 2 ride on mowers out of the back of Terry's car. Rock started the engine and with Clark they cut the grass, they tried racing but because of the grass height and also because the ride on's weren't really that fast there wasn't much point. Terry, Heidern, Ralf and Leona were talking in the grandstands about the events.

"Ah now there's an idea, motorcycle racing... a lot of us have motorcycles or know how to ride... Ryo, Mary and Kyo I think as well" Terry clicked his fingers

"Excellent, Leona take that down" Heidern ordered as Leona held a note pad, much like the one Heidern had written the people who were invited.

"I say we come up with the events we are going to do on Day 1, 2 and 3... how long will this go for?" Ralf asked

"Probably 14 days or so..." Heidern replied

"Got another idea, hand grenade relay... not with real grenades of course... can't have exploding fighters everywhere" Leona said

"Party pooper" Ralf grumbled

After about 2 hours they had listed the events that would take place on day 1, day 2 and maybe some on day 3 if they ran out of time on day's 1 and 2.

Motorcycle racing, 100 metres hurdles, 100 metres limbo, 800 metres hand grenade relay, Pool, Darts, 10 meter diving, 10 meter bombing.

"Hmm... I just thought of something" Heidern thought out

"What's that?" Leona asked

"Better not have more sports then that for now" Ralf suggested

"No, no, for diving and I guess bombing and events like it.... We need judges... who is going to judge when all teams are likely to have at least one entrant in every event" Heidern asked

Just then Rock and Clark had finished cutting the grass and 5 figures came up in the center of the park. 

"Clark! What are they!?" Rock said a little scared by people just coming out from the ground

"Hey, I am a person... not a what... thank you" One of the women who had come up from the ground said annoyed

"Shall I teach him a lesson Mature?" Another woman asked

"Nah... otherwise we might lose our spot... as judges" Mature replied

"You are Vice and Mature... and you 3 are the new face team, aren't you guys supposed to be dead?" Clark said

"Geez, aren't you a bright soldier" Shermie said

"What's going on!" Rock shouted

"Hey easy up... since we can't take part... we get to judge instead..." Chris replied

"We may all be bias judges against Iori and Kyo because well, Iori killed us, and Kyo and Iori stopped Orochi, but hey aside that we are all fair..." Mature said

"Afraid we can't do that..." Yashiro frowned

Mature raised an eyebrow

"And why not?" Mature asked

"We were only allowed to live as long as the tournament was on and if we are going to judge fairly..." Yashiro replied

"Well that takes all the fun out of it" Mature said

"Does anybody know what's going on?" Heidern and the others joined the field

"How many times do we have to say it... we were brought back to life so we could judge this thing" Vice told them

"But how do we know you won't go and do something evil?" Leona asked

"Rule number 2 about this 'deal', if we do anything evil we die again" Yashiro said

"You got a list of those rules?" Ralf asked

"Why yes..." Yashiro handed a scroll to Ralf

Ralf read them out but a stupid smile formed on his face.

"Conditions on living and judging while the KOF Olympic tournaments is on. Rule 1, judge fairly, rule 2, don't do anything Kim Kaphwan or his kid oh and in brackets it's got here Jae Hoon declares as evil?" Ralf asked with a questioning tone

"Don't ask me, I didn't write these" Yashiro said

"Whatever, rule 3 you aren't Geese, you are still dead no matter what, so no extra non dream match KOF for you" Ralf said "What the hell is a dream match?" Ralf asked

"What are you guys on, you are a lot stupider then I remember you. Dream matches are KOF tournaments where even people that are dead can compete... like in 1998, and 2002... you've been to them so how can you not know!" Shermie said

"KOF wasn't on in 1998 or 2002... so I have no idea what you are talking about" Clark said

"Read on Ralf" Heidern ordered

"Rule 4 you will only live for as long as this tournament is on and maybe if you behave a little while after" Ralf laughed "It's like the person who wrote this is treating you like 5 year olds" Ralf said

"If rule 2 didn't exist, you'd be all dead by now" Yashiro sighed he wished he hadn't given Ralf the scroll, when it came from his mouth it sounded a lot worse.

"Rule 5 show up to judge events when requested or else, rule 6 more rules can be added at any time, Yashiro will be informed of these additions, finally rule 7 any breaking of these rules will see you 6 feet under... again" Ralf finished reading

"Then you've signed all your names here... in blood?" Terry asked, as Ralf handed the scroll back to Yashiro.

"Orochi type blood of course" Vice replied

"Well, if what that contract says is true, then we have our judges" Heidern said

"Whoopdee do... we can't do anything fun, but we get to judge this..." Yashiro groaned

"Hey it's not that bad... it does feel good to be living" Shermie tried to remain positive

"So now we have our judges, our location for track, now we need to organise the rest, not difficult I'd imagine" Heidern seemed to have it all planned out as usual "Got a swimming pool and diving board in this town Terry?" Heidern asked

"Well, want another cleaning job... except worse?" Terry asked

"Great..." Leona sighed

"We haven't even finished here... how are we going to get it all done..." Clark said

"Wait, I'm getting another rule... what could it possibly be now..." Yashiro grumbled "Oh I cannot believe this..." Yashiro said

"What's it say..." Chris snatched the scroll from Yashiro.

"Rule 8... you must help Bogard and Heidern clean up and get prepared and other stuff that nobody notices" Chris read out

"You didn't have to read it out loud!" Yashiro slapped his hand against his forehead

"You guys just provide the answer to everything don't you" Ralf smiled

"Yeah... we are just such angels" Mature grumbled 

The competition starts next chapter... so cheer for your team as they go for gold in the Motorcycle racing, 100 metres hurdles and the 100 metres limbo (think hurdles but in reverse, go under not over). Oh yeah and the hand grenade relay is a variant of Dynamite run which will be on day 2 of competition.


	3. Final arrangements and Day 1

Okay, I like to give my reviewers thanks here and my response to their reviews. And it's a new record with 5...

Gerao-A: The problem I'm finding with Angel is, where does she fit... Definitely not on Diana's team. There isn't K9999 or anybody else, so where do we put the poor lonely Angel? Fear not, I have a solution... so she'll be there...

Tornado(Reviewer: Yeah 100% humour I am not good at... I can't crack 25 good jokes a chapter... Now I get what you meant by the dynamite run, what I thought it was something else (and yes it will be there, as well as the hand grenade relay). Tennis, of course doubles... what fun is there if we haven't got the world's most unusual pairings (like I'd be fair and let them pick who they want to be with)... with them yelling at each other or one being a ball hog or whatever. Weight lifting was planned, Jungle run, I did plan a marathon like thing but this is a better idea... thanks a bunch for your support.

AngelicPhoenix: If you mean by actual Olympic events, there already some and there I hope there will be approximately be a 50/50 split between actual sports and variants of sports (Although there are only 2 actual sports at the moment). Of course this doesn't include the random stuff.

Hassun: Well I'm glad you took notice of the support a team thing and the fact Gato is indeed a good swimmer had occurred to me. The outlaw team does indeed look strong, whether they cheat or not... but what's an outlaw team if it doesn't cheat.

White shadow: Yes, another one... but as I said before I'm not good at writing 100% wacky. I'd like to believe there is a good amount of variety in this... a story (well that's somewhere), laughs and competition.

This chapter is also a little longer then I thought, but I promised you guys day 1 and day 1 is what you'll get.

With the reluctant help of Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, Vice and Mature the Ikari's with Terry and Rock go to work. Yashiro, Chris, Shermie, Terry, Rock and Ralf dealt with the track while Heidern, Clark, Leona, Vice and Mature dealt with the pool. After 3 long days they had finally finished, and it looked very respectable indeed, Terry had even insisted on them painting the track like the colour it was at the Olympics as opposed to the absolutely boring black tarmac. The water at the pool was now crystal clear and clean as well as the diving board and platform being cleaned. The now exhausted group meets at the La Illusion, after again explaining the situation to King and Yashiro handed her the rules on the condition she promised not to laugh. A few smirks later, King served them.

"Terry, I've been meaning to ask you, you didn't have to help us... so why did you?" Heidern asked wondering why Terry showed up at the stadium in the first place

"I have some pride in my home town, despite what it has been through over the years... Rock wanted to come so he did, but I still don't know if he truly knew what he was getting into" Terry looked at Rock who was sitting back on the chair eyes closed, completely worn out.

"Terry... don't lie, I lost a bet..." Rock replied eyes still closed

Clark laughed "What was the bet?"

"We had an argument a few weeks back over who was better at various console games, we played it out, Rock lost" Terry smiled

Ralf and Yashiro were having an arm wrestle on another table. King watched the pair and made sure they didn't cheat. They seemed evenly matched.

"Come on Ralf take him down!" Leona shouted

"You can win Yashiro" Chris cheered

Ralf started to push appeared to have the upper hand, both appeared to be putting a lot of strength into it. However Yashiro was slowly being pushed down... he tried for one more push, and gained a small amount of ground but then Ralf overpowered him. 

"Ralf is the winner" King announced

"Way to go!" Leona stood up and cheered and patted Ralf on the back

"Nice job, I'm way out of practice..." Yashiro said

"Neither of us are in our best state... so how about a rematch later..." Ralf offered

"You are on" Yashiro replied

"Why don't we have it in the competition?" Leona asked

"Good point..." Heidern then takes out the pad and added arm wrestling to it

3 days later...

All of the teams had arrived all waiting for the start of competition tomorrow. Having heard a lot of the fighters gather in King's bar, Heidern asked if he could register team members there. King accepted and Heidern sat a table while she let it be known to the others the Heidern was ready to register teams. Of course her team was first, as Mai, Mary, Chizuru and Angel entered.

"The woman's team correct?" Heidern asked

"Yes..." King replied

"So it's yourself, Mai Shirunai, Blue Mary, Chizuru Kagura and Angel?" Heidern asked

"That's right" Angel said excitedly "Thanks again for the offer" Angel smiled

"Well I really needed numbers and May Lee and Yuri had already committed themselves to other teams" King replied

"Here are the events that are taking place on the first day, you'll be notified at the end of each day of competition what will take place next" Heidern handed the team a piece of paper "You may also only a enter maximum of 2 of your team into any event, any later rulings and you will be notified later" Heidern told them

"Thank you" Chizuru said and the rest of the team except King left

A few hours later and K', Diana, Kula, Maxima and Whip had arrived.

"Team name?" Heidern asked

"K' team, that alright with everybody else?" Kula asked

"Doesn't matter what we are called really, so I guess that's fine" Maxima said

"Wait, there is motorcycle racing in this?" K' looked at the piece of paper that had Day 1's events on it

"On Day 1, yes..." Heidern replied

"Would you do it K'?" Kula smiled sweetly

"Hmm" K' thought... but he really wished Kula wouldn't keep doing that.

"Well, you can put yourself down then withdraw later" Heidern said

"Fine, put me in, I guess" K' said

"So all 5 of you are in?" Heidern asked

"Yes..." Diana replied

"Excellent, see you tomorrow" Heidern said as they walked off

Outside the bar

"Well, I'll see you guys later, Kula and I are going having a look around" Diana said

"And I'm going to meet up with Ralf, Clark and Leona" Whip said

"Alright, meet you back at the hotel" Maxima waved to the three of them as they left.

"Why'd I let myself do that..." K' asked himself

Maxima patted K' on the shoulder... "Don't worry it won't be that bad... and Heidern did say you could withdraw"

"Of course he would, but I don't think Kula will" K' sighed

A bit later...

"Kyo Kusanagi... good to see you" Heidern greeted Kyo

"Yes, nice idea... anyway King told us we could register... that'll be myself, Benimaru, Daimon, Shingo and Iori" Kyo was interrupted

"Hmmph, I can make my own intro thank you..." Iori said "I still don't know why I am signing up with you"

"Because nobody else wanted somebody who attacks his own team mates?" Shingo said, trying to act brave and impress Kyo

"You want to be next victim? I'd do the world a huge favour" Iori gave an intimidating stare at Shingo

Shingo went very quiet

"Alright that's enough, we are a team... remember?" Kyo told his group

"We may be on the same side here, but I am never anybody's team mate" Iori said

A long silence followed, until Heidern broke it...

"Hope to see you tomorrow..." Heidern said 

"Yes, thanks again" Kyo replied as he and his 'team' walked out

Iori quickly left the group...

"Kyo, why did you allow him to join us?" Benimaru asked

"Because, he's probably a strong competitor and as usual had no other team" Kyo said

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Yagami is too much of a loose cannon" Daimon said

"We'll just have to see what happens" Kyo had his concerns too but tried to make it seem he had it all under control.

At the end of the day the teams looked like this. On looking most teams had 5, compared to both the Psycho soldiers team and Ash's team which only had 3 each, so Heidern decided to make a rule of that no team can enter more then 2 people in any event, and that some events would be restricted to 1 member per team.

Fatal fury team: Terry, Andy, Joe, Tizoc, Rock

Art of Fighting team: Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma

Ikari team: Ralf, Clark, Leona, Heidern

Korea team: Kim, Jhun, Chang, Choi, May lee

Women's team: King, Mai, Mary, Chizuru, Angel

K' team: K', Kula, Maxima, Whip, Diana

Psycho soldiers team: Athena, Kensou, Chin

Japan team: Kyo, Benimaru, Daimon, Shingo, Iori

Outlaw team: Geese, Billy, Yamazaki, Gato

Ash team: Ash, Duo Lon, Shen Woo

A/N: I had the following problems with teams and have 2 things I'm unhappy with

1) Angel and Iori placement

2) Lack of numbers on Ash team and Psycho soldiers team. I can't (don't want to) use Bao because I plan to have Bao toss (instead of hammer throw) as an event.

The next day everybody had arrived at the stadium and the teams got a glance at each other... some talking to each other others staring at each other.

"Before the start of competition I have a few announcements to make" Heidern got everybody's attention as he picked up a megaphone.

"Firstly will our judges enter the area please?" Heidern called out

Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, Vice and Mature all entered the stadium from the grandstand, a few murmurs and gasps were heard.

"They have to live by a few rules... and they are being passed to you now" Heidern said as a copy of the rules was given to each team.

"Secondly, as a rule for all events, teams can only assign 2 members for any event, some events however can only have 1. The events for tomorrow are 800 metres hand grenade relay, Pool not the swimming kind the table and ball kind, Darts, 10 meter platform diving and 10 meter bombing" Heidern continued

A few teams laughed to themselves at the announcement of some of the events.

"If you have any questions ask them while you register your teams entries, now please form a line in an orderly fashion and register for today's and tomorrow's events" Heidern finished

Orderly fashion had little meaning to most of the teams as they lined up and registered. 

"How can you be sure your 'judges' are held by this contract?" Kim asked as he registered

"Because, Yashiro seemed terrified when Ralf read the rules out loud" Heidern replied

"I say their existence and them being here is evil enough..." Kim said

Suddenly the 5 judges began to feel weaker... as if they suddenly lost all their energy

"Please... don't let us die... again" Chris shouted out

Kim looked surprised

"So you beg for mercy? Fine... but judge fairly or else" Kim looked at 5 judges who after that sentence stood up again

"Maybe there is hope for anyone to reform" Kim left to join his team again

"Not likely" Ralf said under his breath.

The teams who were participating motorcycle race around Southtown got ready... It was 2 laps around the streets of Southtown which was a 8 corner circuit, starting just outside the stadium and through a course which had been prearranged, news of the event had gotten out so people were on the streets to watch the action. The participating team members would be.

Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, Kyo Kusanagi, Blue Mary, Chizuru Kagura, K' and Billy Kane.

"I hope you like my new engine Bogard" Billy taunted

"Well whatever, I just hope you make it past the first corner with that piece of junk" Terry replied

"Hey, is that part legal?" Mary looked at Billy's bike and asked Terry

"Probably not" Terry sat on his motorcycle and everybody else followed.

Mature stood in a box high above the track and she'd have control and watch over the race. 5 lights would come on then go out, when the lights went out it was time for racing. The first light went on, the racers started revving their engines, Terry gave a glance at Billy who was revving the engine like there was no tomorrow, the second light went on Mary and Chizuru remained focused, third light, K' was cool as ever not focusing on anything else but his own thing. Fourth light, everywhere in the stands and the teams bit their lips, with the anticipation of what was going to happen. The fifth light went on, tension at the highest point.... Then... the lights went out...

Everybody got away decently, with one exception... Billy had for some reason stalled.

"ARGGGH! Stupid piece of junk..." Billy slammed his hand hard onto the handlebar and with a powerful boost of flame the bike immediately moved into motion

Perhaps too fast because he was moving into the first corner and tried to turn but had too much speed and unfortunately crashed into Terry, Ryo and Kyo who were all sent to the ground, but not Billy who was sent flying into a brick wall. Having suffering from far worse blows from each others DM's they weren't too badly hurt and the 3 of them stood their bikes back up and tried to continue. Billy however wasn't as fortunate, as Chris waved a black flag over his body.

"You're disqualified for causing a major accident" Chris announced as he continued to wave the black flag

"If it's an accident how come I'm responsible?" Billy stood up

"The ruling is final you are out" Chris said

"Ahh shut up..." Billy tried to walk away but was approached by Geese.

"Are you alright Billy?" Geese asked knocking Chris out of the way

"Oh I think so... man that hurt..." Billy rubbed his back

"Well good because, this will hurt even more... RAGING STORM!" Geese raised his arms and dropped them causing waves to hit Billy multiple times leaving him knocked out.

"Why did you do that for?" Chris asked standing up

"Because he failed me... perhaps he won't be so careless next time" Geese said as he walked back into the crowd.

Mary had a narrow lead over K'. K' however seemed to be faster and was all over the back of Mary, Chizuru was still in reach of K' but K' began to lose her while Terry, Ryo and Kyo were well and truly behind due to the crash. They were coming up to a complicated left turn then a quick right turn, K' tried to take the inside line on Mary however, she defensively cut him off prevent him taking the corner on the inside however K' had anticipated this as he went around the outside of Mary and had the perfect line into the right hand corner. Mary now had nowhere to go unless she wanted to wipe herself and K' out of the race as K' took the lead. However Mary didn't notice Chizuru coming along side her as she was too focused on K', they were then side by side going into the home straight, Chizuru seemed to have a speed advantage and pulled in front of Mary however a corner was coming up and Mary dived down the inside and retook second place from her.

Meanwhile Ryo was in fourth over Kyo and Terry as this time Kyo threatened to make a move on Ryo on the same section K' had passed Mary. However Ryo seemed to take the inside line better which forced Kyo to the outside and now the tables had turned and he was under pressure from Terry. Terry tried to get along side him but Kyo made this difficult by moving himself into the center of the track.

K' was beginning to extend his lead over Mary, but then suddenly a large amount of wooden barrels had dropped onto the track.

"Hahah... they are sure to fall on their face now, and Billy will win and Geese will pay us money" Yamazaki laughed

"Idiot... Billy was disqualified on the first lap, but who cares... let's just watch the carnage" Gato said

K' could do little as he was moving too fast so he tried to find a path but there was no way so he was sent flying off, but had created a clean path by knocking the barrels out of the way but Mary had to move slowly to negotiate it. K' tried to recollect himself and get back in the race, and he got back on just as Mary had got past him. Now he had to get past her again... K' accelerated and knew he was faster then she was but she wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, he figured he would bide his time and pounce at the last moment but still keep her under pressure. Through the second last corner K' began to get closer to Mary, a left hand corner would lead them to the finish line and that's when he would attack.

Mary took a good line into the final corner and K' began to gain speed, he moved outside as if to pass her, Mary moved over to block him, the finish line was in sight, but then K' moved to the other side and got along side and Mary couldn't block him again, it was really close as K' got much closer to her and then both crossed the line with Mature waving the chequered flag... and both stopped a bit after the finish line. But who had won?

Chizuru crossed the line in a secure third place and Ryo managed to defend his position from Terry who had passed Kyo as he wasn't so fortunate on the barrels.

"Who won?" Mary asked K' after everybody crossed the line

"They are looked at it now... I think" K' replied without looking at Mary

Then the results were on the screen... Mary had beaten K' by 3 hundredth's of a second. The people watching were cheering loudly and clapping.

"Way to go Mary!" Mai shouted as she, Angel and King ran down from the stands to congratulate her and Chizuru.

"Aw... you did your best K', it's not your fault Yamazaki dropped barrels onto the track...otherwise you would have won" Kula said

"That was him? I'll kill him!" K' ran after a crazed laughing Yamazaki.

"Wait, we've got to be given the medals..." Kula called out for him

Mary, K' (after Kula and Maxima finally convinced him to stop giving chase) and Chizuru were all awarded medals by Vice. Gold of course for Mary, Silver for K' and bronze for Chizuru. But Vice had another medal... as she handed a piece of aluminium foil to Ryo for placing fourth. Then Vice had a wooden spoon and handed it to Billy from coming last.

"I can see you making a nice collection of those" Terry laughed

Billy only growled in reply

The next event would be 100 metres hurdles.

"For this event you will be put into heats, the top 4 of each race make the final" Heidern said "Oh and slowest time is awarded a wonderful wooden spoon" Heidern added 

The teams worked out strategy over who their members would be.

The first heat consisted of Robert, Jhun, Mai, Kula, Clark, Joe, Athena and Yamazaki. They all lined up along side.

Yashiro got ready with the starters pistol.

"Ready?" Yashiro raised the pistol

Bang! The pistol went off and everybody was racing. Everybody had a decent start and up came the first hurdle, Athena smiled and teleported through the first hurdle while Yamazaki tried to knock the hurdles out of the way while everybody else was jumping over them. Athena was very quick though despite not being too fast as she teleported as opposed to jumping which saved her a bunch of time, however Yamazaki quickly realised that he was indeed slower because jumping them was faster so soon tried to catch up. The races didn't last long as Athena had teleported past the final hurdle with Jhun in second with the rest of the field close behind. Jhun raced as fast as he could as they both got to the finish line and Jhun finished slightly ahead of Athena due to her losing speed.

"Ahhh! Athena... umm..." Jhun tried to think of something to say

"Yes?" Athena replied

"Good race..." Jhun said

"Yes... good race..." Athena replied as Robert finished in third, Joe in fourth.

"Jhun get away from her... she's mine and you know it" A voice called out

Jhun turned around and saw Kensou...

"No, I'm a bigger Athena fan... so she's mine" Jhun replied

"She's on MY team" Kensou argued "and I'm a bigger fan" Kensou continued

The two kept arguing while Athena shook her head and sighed and walked away...

"Hey where are you going!" Jhun called out after her and started running but was tripped by Kensou

"You stay away from her" Kensou said

"Never, besides I can run faster then you can" Jhun got up and tried to chase after Athena

"You can't! I'm better then you at almost everything... no wonder Athena likes me more" Kensou said

"Prove it!" Jhun stopped running and faced Kensou

"What?" Kensou replied

"Prove you are better than me... we will compete for Athena, whoever gets the best individual result between the two of us, gets to be Athena's biggest fan," Jhun said

"Fine! I'll beat you and break your nose doing it! And since you are going to lose, the winner also gets a date with Athena" Kensou shouted

"Shall we shake on it?" Jhun asked extended his hand

"Okay..." Kensou shook Jhun's hand and it was a deal. Both walked away smiling, confident that they would win.

Athena had watched the entire thing from a distance.

"Men, winner gets a date with me? They could have asked me first" Athena sighed again

"Who do you want to win?" Mai asked

"Kensou, but only..." Athena started but Mai interrupted her

"Ooo... so you do have a crush on Kensou" Mai giggled

"No! Only because he's on my team and I want my team to do as well as possible" Athena said firmly

Heat 2 was about to start. This time featuring Shen Woo, Andy, Kim, Angel, Leona, Kensou, Iori and Gato.

"Ready?" Yashiro again with the starters pistol

Bang! Everybody was off again and Andy had got a fantastic start with Kim not far behind as they jumped over the first amount of hurdles however Kensou was slowly falling behind but he wouldn't allow Jhun to win in the final as he tried to push a little more. However it didn't end up doing much as he tripped on the last hurdle, the others were just too quick leaving him last... Andy had won, with Leona in second, Kim in third and Gato in fourth.

"Better luck next time" Jhun was smiling as Kensou panted hard as he crossed the finish line.

"I'll... get... you..." Kensou breathed in and out

"Ah... I think Mature has something for you..." Jhun was still smiling his head off.

Mature handed Kensou the wooden spoon.

"Not... the... wooden... spoon..." Kensou was still breathing hard

"See you, I've got a final to win" Jhun headed back to the start line with Athena which angered Kensou even more

The final was therefore... Andy, Jhun, Leona, Athena, Robert, Kim, Gato and Joe. They took their positions on the starting line. Yashiro again with the starting pistol.

"Ready?" Yashiro asked for the third time

And the pistol went off again. Leona had taken an early lead with Andy not far behind, Athena was still teleporting but this time her competition was faster with everybody neck to neck, nobody was being left behind this time as Leona had begun to slow slightly and now Athena had taken the lead as she teleported through another hurdle, Kim was now in second and Leona in third. It was far too close to say who would win, it would be all decided after the last hurdle, as Athena cleared it first but Andy was fast catching her and Athena simply couldn't run as fast as she lost the lead to Andy and then Gato had passed her as well as Andy crossed the line in first, Gato who came out of nowhere in second and Athena came home in third, with Leona in fourth and everybody was within 1 second of Andy. Vice awarded the gold to Andy, silver to Gato, bronze to Athena and the aluminium foil to Leona.

The 100 meters Limbo was next and the hurdles had been lowered to make it harder to go underneath.

"Well done, to everybody who has a medal today... our last event is the 100 metres Limbo... each team may only have 1 participant so no heats this time" Heidern announced

The teams talked about who they would enter... about 5 minutes later they had lined up. It was Geese, Choi, Mai, Whip, Chin, Rock, Shingo and Yuri on the start line. This time Shermie had the starters gun.

"Ready?" Shermie said raising the pistol

The pistol went off again as everybody came to the first limbo, but of course for Choi he only had to duck his head a little and go underneath, while everybody else had to take their time and clear the hurdle, there was no doubt that Choi was going to win as he barely had to duck underneath to clear each limbo.

"Hehe... this will stop that shortened psycho" Billy pressed a button and suddenly Choi was stuck to one of the hurdles by his claws.

"What's this!?" Choi shouted "its like a magnet!" Choi was pulling harder and harder but he couldn't get anywhere.

"INJUSTICE! Somebody's tampered with those!" Kim shouted out

Meanwhile Geese was seemingly clearing the limbos easily as he tripped up Chin along side him. Rock was in third behind Geese as the cleared the half way distance.

"How's he doing it so easily!?" Terry asked

"Hey look the hurdles are rising as Geese comes to them" Andy said

"Looks like somebody's screwed around with Choi too..." Kim pointed onto the track... "Something strange is going on"

"Hey, Billy has got a remote of some kind there" Jae Hoon said

Suddenly Billy who was sitting quietly in a corner of the grandstand had 4 fighters around him. 

"What ya got there?" Terry asked

"Nothing, piss off" Billy replied

"Can I have a look" Dong Hwan asked

"No! It's mine!" Billy moved the remote away defensively but Jae Hoon was on the other side and ready to snatch it from him.

Back to the race Choi was still struggling... Geese was coming next to him.

"Too bad for you... looks like a win for me" Geese laughed as he was going past Choi but then the hurdle suddenly lowered just as Geese was going underneath it hitting him on the nose.

"OWWW! What on Earth are you doing Billy!?" Geese shouted out then looked into the crowd to where Billy was supposed to be and saw Kim, Jae Hoon, Dong Hwan, Terry and Andy. Then Choi was finally released and continued to race, Geese tried to get up but each time he did the hurdle came down and hit him on the head again.

"This is fun, beating the stuffing out of injustice with their own weapons" Jae Hoon said

"That'll teach them not to cheat again" Kim watched on as Geese finally rolled away from the hurdle.

The race continued and Choi crossed in first place after finally getting off the hurdle however because of the delay the others weren't far behind with Shingo in second, Yuri in third and Rock in fourth place. Vice awarded the 4 medals.

Geese meanwhile still hadn't finished as the last hurdle was continually moving up and down making it impossible for him to time when to go underneath it without getting hit, eventually he tried to roll underneath but then got hit anyway. Vice walked up to him and threw the wooden spoon over to him.

"NOOOOOO!" Geese cried out before getting hit again.

"Hey girls... guess what?" Mary called out

"What?" Mai replied

"We are leading the competition!" Mary shouted

"Yah!" Angel cheered and the woman's team enjoyed their rare moment in the spotlight.

And this brings us to the end of day 1 (finally).

The medal tally

1. Woman's team: 1 gold, 1 bronze

2. Fatal fury team: 1 gold, 1 aluminium

3. Korea team: 1 gold

4. K' team: 1 silver

5. Japan team: 1 silver

6. Outlaw team: 1 silver, 2 wooden spoons

7. Art of fighting team: 1 bronze, 1 aluminium

8. Psycho soldiers team: 1 bronze, 1 wooden spoon

9. Ikari warriors team: 1 aluminium

10. Ash team: Nothing

The woman's team is leading the competition but for how long will it last. How many wooden spoons will the outlaw team collect? Ash's team is yet to score, but maybe they'll have better luck in the events on the next day which include 800 metres hand grenade relay, pool, darts, 10 meter platform diving and 10 meter bombing. On day 3 it will be an actual Olympic sport day including 100 metres freestyle, shooting, weight lifting and the first round of the mixed doubles Tennis.


	4. Psycho support

First off I want to apologize for the time it took for this update. I had neglected a lot of stories lately but one is coming to an end soon so that will make things a little easier, but I'm going to be working soon so that will slow progress further sorry guys, but I hope it will not take longer then this to give an update in future. 8 reviews this chapter alone :O, that's fantastic guys! So for your patience you get 2 chapters although the competition is a little slow to start in this chapter. I actually wrote this without the intention of using it in the story, but as a back story that I could have later.

Gerao-A: Yeah, Angel's on the woman's team. Who's going to win? No idea... but the fatal fury team is quite popular at the moment.

Hassun: I was thinking this as I updated actually but I wanted to make it seem nothing was working for the outlaw team at first, so some of their cheating WILL work (also the best kind of cheating is the kind that goes unnoticed don't you think). Athena has used her abilities already so there will be more of this. Chaos at the end for sure.

Tornado(Reviewer: Glad you found it funny hopefully I can continually find material.

Yuki Yagami: Yeah but as I said I didn't know much about those characters (aside Saisyu and Krauser), and all the characters that are competing/judging are not all that will be in the story, some may even be added through the story.

AngelicPhoenix: I can't have the Fatal fury team dominate otherwise that would be boring and it's never too late to suggest as I've got about 14 days to fill with 3 or 4 sports each day...

Captainspoon: Indeed I'll put Malin in, although I'm not quite sure how to have her character probably as somebody annoying and a little cheap. I dunno, there will be a few additions to balance out the teams soon.

Kruchevskid: Not to worry, the outlaw team will get some sympathy or balance (through fair and unfair means). I like Geese, Billy and Gato so the team will get a bit of light (that's not to say I dislike Yamazaki but I'm no fan either). Definitely some of their plots would succeed, so they will have a chance. I thought the two extra 'medals' were good, it may be an aluminium foil that wins the competition or a wooden spoon that loses it. Weasels or badgers!? What the? Well badgers I guess... shrugs

Larsonek: You are a good author too, and yet another Fatal Fury supporter. Bao tossing is one of the events I'm looking forward to writing the most. Malin pinning haha... not bad.

A/N: Rather then just have mindless competition I'm going to have a few side stories that I'll make relevant later on and add a bit more interest to the actual competition, but don't worry mindless competition will take the majority of this fic.

Day 2 of competition

Time: 1:32am

Sie Kensou was sitting in the on one of the park benches staring at the clouds in the dark night sky, he knew he needed to beat Jhun, although he wasn't usually a competitive person and was generally easy going when it came to Athena it was all different. He became far more aggressive and the want to impress Athena and win her over overwhelmed everything else, he hated it the after feeling, regretting becoming somebody he's not.

Rain began to fall but Kensou didn't care, he should have been asleep by now but he didn't care. He only wanted... what? What did he want? Winning over Athena would be great but there were so many other male admires out there, while Athena went through piles and piles of her fan mail, Kensou had threats, and other awful things sent by people claiming Athena belonged to them and he's not to go near her. Maybe he didn't want Athena, maybe he just didn't want anybody else to have her. It was then Kensou heard a few footsteps behind, but by the time he could react he already felt a knife to his neck.

"Hand over your cash... all of it" A male voice said in a quiet but threatening tone

Kensou moved his arms over his attackers head and threw him over his shoulder but then Kensou realised his attacker wasn't alone as three others were approaching him from different directions.

"Okay on your knees and don't do anything smart!" Another male voice demanded, however Kensou thought he could see somebody come behind this man, they looked ready to punch him out.

Kensou rushed at other two attacking one with a few low attacks and his opponent went to guard low but this was Kensou's plan as he attacked him bringing his foot over his head knocking him down and the other tried to attack from behind but only caught Kensou's back fist. Kensou turned his gaze to where the third attacker should be, but as he thought they had already been taken care of by that other person he saw.

"CRAP! He's that guy in the KOF psycho soldiers team!" one of the unnamed attackers said, this time a woman.

"I knew we should have brought better weaponary. Run!" The voice of his original attacker shouted out

The four stumbled to get up and make a hasty retreat all in different directions... Kensou was annoyed at being referred to as 'that guy', when and if he's mentioned in news stories or articles it's always that guy who hangs with Athena... never his actual name... on rare occasion they'd misspell his name.

"All this darkness makes it really easy for those kind of losers to steal stuff" The voice of this other person was that of a male

"Yeah... let's get outta here" Kensou said

The two left the park of South town towards the more lit main streets. The other person wore a mainly black jacket, a white t-shirt, dark blue gloves, blue bandana, black pants with black shoes with a few traces of red. He looked as if he was 16 maybe a bit older.

"Thanks for your help back there" Kensou said as they walked through the main streets

"No worries... but your Kensou right? I've seen you in KOF, you're awesome, you didn't need me around to handle those guys" the guy laughed

"Heh thanks" Kensou smiled.

It was the nicest thing he heard for a long time, somebody actually knew his name and thought he was awesome. Surely he couldn't be the only person on the planet who thought so.

"Anyway, my friends and I are staying here" The guy stopped outside a hotel

"Athena, Chin and I are here too... a lot of the fighters are staying here, mainly those who don't live around here" Kensou said

"Cool... I'm Ryan by the way... Ryan Nelson" Ryan said

They walked passed reception, Kensou was heading up the main stairway.

"Ryan? I have these for you" The receptionist said handing 2 envelopes to Ryan

"Hmm... okay... thanks" Ryan took them

Kensou thought he had seen those kind of envelopes before. Then it hit him, it was the kind the Ikari's used to send out the invites.

"Heh... the usual he worries about nothin'" Ryan said to himself

"So your part of the Ikari's?" Kensou asked approaching Ryan

"Err... yeah... I'm part of the Ikari cheer squad since well by tommorrow a lot more people know about the event now and will be cheering for their team, Heidern called in about 60 of us, partly for a break but some of us to do the organisation, cheering and other stuff" Ryan said "But hey I can cheer for you too, just not when not against our team... unless your against Heidern, because in that case everybody will cheer for you" Ryan said

"Why's that?" Kensou raised an eyebrow "Heidern seemed really strict at first but then when I learned about Leona and his family I thought he was a good guy, why would you want him to lose?" Kensou asked

"Haha... because we have a bet going on... if Heidern gets the least medals of all the Ikari's competing then we get to stay in South town for another week of R and R. Of course he's only doing this to motivate Ralf, Leona and Clark to perform better" Ryan explained

Kensou laughed "That's funny... but isn't that going to be rather expensive for Heidern keeping 40 of you in this hotel?" Kensou asked

"Not all of us are here... some of us are in the cheaper places, most of them are actually" Ryan opened the second letter... It read.

Ryan,

Gone to King's, back at 2.30. Keep it from Leona and Heidern, we're supposed to be checking out the other group.

Ralf and Clark

"I bet Heidern already knows" Ryan said

"Knows what?" Leona's voice came down the stairs

"Knows that we're planning a surprise party for him" Ryan replied without hesitation even as he turned to face her at the top of the stairs

Leona gazed down at Ryan "They're at King's right" Leona turned around and started walking away not even waiting for Ryan's reply

"And I thought I was psychic" Kensou said

Ryan sighed

"Knew it... thanks Kensou" Leona gave a rare smile to Kensou "However I'm in a good mood tonight, so I'll let you three off this time, but next time you'll Heidern to deal with. Got it soldier?" Leona said with a stern look on her face

"Yes Ma'am" Ryan said looking directly at Leona as if taking his eyes away from her's would cause building to explode. After Ryan's reply Leona's expression relaxed slightly.

"You should get to sleep... I was only checking on Ralf and Clark since they hadn't returned, good night"

Leona then walked back up the stairs

"Whew, that was close... but I better do as she says, or I'll actually be in trouble, good luck against Jhun" Ryan headed up the same stairs Leona went to

"Wait, you know about my deal with Jhun?" Kensou asked

"Yeah Ralf was talking about it, most of them are beating Jhun is going to cream you, but I don't think so... Jhun is too overconfident in his own abilities" Ryan said "Maybe I'll see you around" Ryan then left in a run up the stairs

Kensou thought he should get going too, but it was definitely an interesting night... knowing that at least 1 person in those stands will want him to win, fan support meant a lot to him, regardless of how big or small. Heading back into his room and opening the door quietly and closing it quietly again and moving towards his bed in a tip toe fashion, just when he thought he was there he tripped over something he didn't see.

"HEY watch it!" A voice screamed out

The lights turned on

"What? What's going on" Chin's voice echoed through the room until his eyes lied upon Kensou

"Kensou!? What are you doing up so late!" Chin shouted out from the other end of the room

"I... err... I..." Kensou stuttered

"You're soaking wet too... honestly... men" A girl on the floor complained

"Who's this?" Kensou asked indicating to the girl on the floor

"She's Malin, but what are you doing going around this dangerous town so late at night... have you gone mad!?" Chin continued to shout

"I needed some time alone, I just needed to think for a while" Kensou said sitting on his bed

"Well you are not to go out like this again, it's not safe here" Chin said

"Yeah well whatever" Kensou was no longer able to hide how annoyed he was with Chin speaking to him in that tone, like he was a little child.

Chin sighed and and turned off the light again. Kensou realised he needed to see where he was going to change but didn't want to ask Chin to turn the light on again, so just grabbed his suitcase next to his bed and felt around for what he wanted, headed for the bathroom changed came back to bed and crashed his head on the pillow.

Day 2

Time: 9am

The teams again where gathered at the stadium this time with a few people in the stands ready for the day's events but not all would be held in the stadium. In fact only the 800 metres hand grenade relay would be held in the stadium, pool and darts were at King's bar and the 10 meter platform and bombing events were at the swimming pool. There was a bit of a crowd who had heard of what was going on and of course Heidern had 'strategically' placed some his squad to charge for entry, not much but enough to make him a decent profit through the tournament as it cost him quite a bit to start it.

"Heidern, I'd like to speak to you about our team" Chin approached Heidern

"Yes, what is it?" Heidern asked

"Can we add extra members since we are short a few?" Chin asked

"Certainly, since most teams have 4 or 5 I'll set a maximum of 5 members, you have your extra addition or additions with you?" Heidern asked

"We'd like to add Malin to our team" Chin presented Malin

"Fair enough... she can now compete for today" Heidern said adding Malin's name to the Psycho solider team.

Somebody else positioned themselves in front of Heidern. He was a very tall and looked very strong, Heidern knew who he was.

"Wolfgang Krauser... what are you doing here?" Heidern asked suspiciously

"So nice of you not to invite me... but seeing as Geese is in this tournament, I would like to enter also" Krauser said

"Very well... For the outlaw team?" Heidern asked

"No... the Ash team has fewest members... as much as Crimson and his friends revolt me I would like to prove to Geese who is the better between us" Krauser said "Even if this means teaming up with Crimson... it might give them a chance since they are such a pathetic bunch" Krauser sighed

"Well okay... if you insist" Heidern said taking Krauser's name and adding it to the Ash team... well at least now all teams had at least 4 members, Heidern thought.

"By the way, that's Ash/Krauser team mind you" Krauser said as he left

Heidern gathered the teams around and took a megaphone from Ralf

A/N: I actually thought of this entire game myself at 3am, which I admit is partly influenced by dynamite run, but when Tornado(Reviewer mentioned target area I got another idea for that.

"Right this event is a team event. This is how it works, you get a hand grenade, now don't worry it's not real it only has paint inside which splatters on the time limit. The idea is to get as far as possible before it explodes which it does in exactly one minute and 20 seconds after the start, it's a relay because you can use up to 4 members of your team to pass the grenade to in order to get a new runner and therefore cover more distance. If the grenade explodes while in someone's possession then that is the distance covered by the team, however you can throw the grenade in order to cover more distance. Oh and this is a variation since the rules normally are the team had to run 800 metres before the grenade splattered but of course a longer time limit was set hence the name" Heidern finished

A lot of the teams looked confused...

"Perhaps a demonstration" Heidern blew his whistle and 4 of the Ikari cheer squad came onto the field.

"Peter, Jenna, Ryan and Tanya... we've done this loads of times so you know what you are doing?" Ralf asked

"Yes sir" One of the girls said

"Excellent, show them" Ralf stood aside

The 4 of them positioned themselves on the field

"Oh yes, you can position your team in different ways around the track in order to take advantage of each members strengths, such as Peter is a good short distance runner so the team gives him a shorter distance to cover, however Jenna and Tanya are good at keeping the pace for longer runs while Ryan's got a good arm for throwing the grenade at the end" Heidern said

Heidern handed the blue grenade to Peter who took out the pin and started running, at the same time Heidern started a stop watch that appears on the track side so everybody knew when the grenade would go off.

"You obviously can't start until you remove the pin" Heidern said

Peter continued to run about a distance of 100 metres, and 14 seconds had passed on Heidern's stop watch, passing it, he then passed the grenade to Jenna.

"Unlike the actual relay you can pass the grenade a distance of up to 5 metres in any way you like. Throwing it is obviously the quickest way but if you drop it you can lose a lot of time" Heidern explained

Jenna continued to run, she went about 150 more metres and passed it to Helen, 41 seconds had now passed. Helen took it after Jenna passed it to her and she started her run and she also went to around 150 metres before throwing it to Ryan, the timer was now at 1 minute and 8 seconds, only 12 seconds remained. Ryan started his run and then the timer began to count down, 6,5,4, Ryan looked as if he was ready to throw, 3,2... he moved his arm forward and threw it into the air... 1... SPLAT.

There was a mixture of shock and laughter in the crowd... Ryan had indeed thrown it but because he delayed it for too long it splattered right above his head showering him in blue paint.

"Well that's what happens if you wait too long... at least it didn't explode in his hand" Heidern chuckled a little "Anyway the team covered a distance of 480 metres... so you can choose up to 4 members so those teams with 5 members will have to sit at least one member out of this one, in addition there are several clocks around the stadium so unlike our team here you will know exactly how long you have until the grenade will go off" Heidern said

The teams strategised and put their team line up to Heidern in order from first to last. All teams would run at once for a truly crazy race. Of course those on the outer lanes would start further ahead.

Fatal Fury team: Joe, Andy, Terry, Tizoc

Art of Fighting team: Yuri, Robert, Ryo, Takuma

Ikari team: Leona, Heidern, Ralf, Clark

Korea team: Jhun, May lee, Kim, Chang

Women's team: Mai, King, Angel, Mary

K' team: K', Kula, Diana, Maxima

Psycho soldiers team: Athena, Malin, Kensou

Japan team: Benimaru, Kyo, Shingo, Daimon

Outlaw team: Gato, Billy, Geese, Yamazaki

Ash/Krauser team: Ash, Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Krauser

The teams moved into position while the others moved around the course, it was hard to know how far each member could cover in a given time, however every team had this difficulty to work around. The lead off runners each took their grenade that was a different colour for each team so that when the distance was measured regardless of where the grenades ended up it would be clear who's grenade was who's. Chris today had the starters pistol.

"Ready?" Chris held the pistol above his head

Bang...

The lead off runners pulled their pins as soon as Chris fired and started running, it was difficult to know who had started well or poorly because of the different positioning of the starters due to the track being circular in order to make it as fair as possible. However Leona was first to make her exchange to Heidern and without a problem he caught it, Mai passed to King soon after then the next exchanges happened quickly Gato to Billy, Ash to Duo Lon, Yuri to Robert and after approxamiately at the 130 metres mark Benimaru threw his to Kyo, K' to Kula, Jhun to May lee a further 25 metres later Athena and Joe finally let go and passed it on to their team mates. By this point it seemed that outlaw team was in the lead, they had passed Ash's team at least and they started further ahead but of course had the very outside line, Kula and Diana were in fourth position.

At the 200 meter mark there were 3 fighters ready to accept, the timer was at 27 seconds, Heidern passed to Ralf, Duo Lon passed onto Shen Woo and Kula passed over to Diana, the rest of the teams kept with their second runner. Billy was still leading the race for the outlaw team, with Kyo for the Japan team not far behind him, the Ash/Krauser team had fallen into third place.

Billy was soon approaching Shingo in the lane next to him, Geese was about 10 metres ahead of where Shingo was positioned, Billy could see Kyo coming so he shoved Shingo in order to misfoot him just as Kyo threw the grenade causing Shingo to miss the grenade.

"What are you doing!?!" Kyo shouted as the grenade was on the ground and Shingo hurriedly picked it up.

"Billy pushed me! It's not my fault" Shingo replied as he picked up the grenade and tried to regain pace. Kyo sighed and shook his head as the other teams from behind came to pass on. The timer was now at 45 seconds.

Billy passed over to Geese, Shen Woo held, Diana held, May lee passed to Kim, King passed onto Angel, Malin held, Ralf held, Andy passed to Terry and Robert passed onto Ryo. The outlaw team was still in the lead, Ash's team had retaken second after the fumble from Kyo and Shingo, and Diana benefited too and took third, while Shingo was in fourth but the runners were coming a lot closer to each other.

60 seconds and Kensou and Maxima were waiting for their team mates, Diana passed to Maxima, while Malin threw it but the throw was a little less then what it should have been but Kensou stretched his arm for the grenade and caught it before it landed on the ground losing little to no time. The time seemed to pass really slowly to the crowd but in the frantic race time seemed to move faster then ever, as 10 seconds remained and the remaining 8 team members were all standing close to each other ready to accept.

Geese passed to Yamazaki, Shen woo to Krauser, Kim to Chang, Ralf to Clark, Terry to Tizoc, Shingo to Daimon, Ryo to Takuma and Angel to Mary. Most of teams lined up very closely although the outlaw team still had a slight distance lead as Daimon was first to throw his grenade into the air, about 2 seconds later, Chang through his and the next ones came quickly from Mary, Tizoc, Kensou, Takuma, Krauser, Clark and Yamazaki. Maxima threw his last. 5 seconds left and Daimon's had started bouncing on the surface, the rest were still in the air. 3 seconds and Mary's landed then Kensou's, Takuma's and Chang soon after, 2 seconds Daimon's had stopped moving completely while Krauser's and Clark's landed, 1 second... and all at the same time a gigantic splatter sound was heard as all 10 grenades splatter with Yamazaki's and Maxima's still in mid air.

The crowd clapped and cheered even though the result was unclear, Vice and Mature went to check on who's colour had been flung the furthest.

"The winner is..." Vice started...

"The Ikari team!" Vice finished

Cheers were heard throughout the crowd mainly from the Ikari cheer squad

"In second place is the Ash team" Mature announced "In third is the Outlaw team... come and get your medals" Mature said

"IT'S ASH/KRAUSER team" Krauser shouted out

"Geez... fine then... in third is the Ash/Krauser team, satisfied?" Mature said with a roll of her eyes

"Thank you" Krauser sighed

"Oh yes and in fourth... is the K' team and the wooden spooners are..." Vice walked up to a group of the teams... she was handing it to Kensou.

"Aw man... not another one" Kensou said

"Quite right... it's yours Kusanagi" Vice laughed and handed Kyo the wooden spoon

"You serious!?" Kyo asked in surprise

"Yes" Vice smiled in a sweet manner which also displayed her pleasure.

"Shingo this is all your fault... if you hadn't tripped..." Kyo started

"I'm sorry but this wasn't just my fault, take it out on Billy he tripped me" Shingo replied

"I threw too early... I am actually to blame for this loss, remember though this is just for fun " Daimon said

"I suppose you are right, but had better not screw up like that again Shingo" Kyo then walking off

"Don't worry about him Shingo, you did your best that's what counts" Daimon gave Shingo a reassuring pat on the shoulder

"Thanks Daimon" Shingo said

Each team was awarded their medals and after that Heidern took his typical megaphone to tell the teams what would happen next.

"Now we will move onto to King's bar for the next part of today's competition" Heidern said

The teams grouped up and chatted about the event and left for King's bar.

"Excellent work, we may not have won but we still did very well, best of all one of the teams are fighting each other instead of everybody else which makes them weaker and easier to defeat. Now let's keep this up shall we?" Geese smiled in a satisfied manner

"Yes Geese... I've got a few tricks for the games up next... and besides I'm a master at pool" Billy said

"I know Billy, they'll be no match for you..." Geese said as he and his team headed out an alternate exit where Geese's limo was waiting for them.


	5. Day 2: The contest heats up

A/N: Some of the events I have speeded up because surely you don't want to read every single detail that happens as that would be extremely boring and long (I've cut a lot out of this chapter so I know). Even with the cut downs I had to split this chapter into 2, I'm just a detail freak.

Most of the teams had arrived at the La Illusion, and had spread out around the fairly large bar as they awaited the rest of the teams to show up. Sally and Elizabeth King's waitresses had taken over the duties that King normally handles herself.

"Any problems last night?" King asked Sally

"No, things have been going well" Sally replied

"No, no problems, well if you don't count Ralf and Clark" Elizabeth giggled

"What did they do this time?" King sighed

"She's messing around, they didn't do anything... neither one got drunk which must be a record" Sally said

"Probably trying to hide it from their commander, competing in the pool?" Elizabeth asked

"Of course I am, we have a lead and I intend to defend it" King then heard the door open and her eyes cast over to see Kensou arrive but without Chin, Athena or Malin which she thought was strange but merely shrugged it off, Jhun then walked over to Kensou and said something to him, Kensou didn't reply and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Jhun asked even he was surprised by his reaction

"What did you say to him?" King said accusingly

"Hey don't put this on me, I just wondered where Athena was" Jhun raised his hands in innocence

"You think there are in team problems?" King asked

"Could be... maybe he doesn't like the new girl or something... if it was an attractive guy I'd understand... as he's so defensive over Athena but I dunno... well good luck in pool" Jhun then went back with his team to catch Choi trying to peek up Chizuru's dress while she talking to Mary. Jhun went off to put some quiet justice into Choi.

The door opened again and the Fatal fury team had arrived. Heidern took the front of King's bar near the counter to make further announcements.

"I'm taking sign ups for pool and darts now but keep in mind, the same person cannot enter both events and only one person from each team for either pool or darts" Heidern said as the rest of the psycho solider team entered quietly and sat at a table "However to make it interesting the top 4 teams can't compete in both events, so will have to choose which event they won't register for. The top 4 teams are currently the Woman's team, the fatal fury team, our own Ikari team and the Korea team" Heidern said

Murmurs filled the teams as they had to choose which events they'd compete in.

After the teams registered Heidern put up who was competing in what on the wall.

Pool          Darts

Robert       Rock

Jhun           Yuri

King           Leona

Whip          Diana

Kensou       Chin

Benimaru     Iori

Billy            Geese

Ash             Duo Lon

Both events would work on a 1 on 1 tournament basis... losers would go to the losers bracket to see who gets the wooden spoon, while the semi finals would be played out to see who goes to final. The winners from the losers bracket would play no further as they were secure from avoiding last place, while the losers from the winners bracket would play for the bronze and aluminium, and the losers in the losers bracket would play for the unwanted wooden spoon. Obviously winners in the winners bracket would play for the gold and silver.

The first round of pool was set up

Whip vs. Billy

King vs. Benimaru

Kensou vs. Ash

Jhun vs. Robert

"Now Billy, when you are in trouble knock the white ball into the top right pocket on purpose" Geese instructed

"Why?" Billy asked

"Because Gato will make a quick switch for a ball that can be guided into your opponent, mainly aimed towards their eye" Geese showed Billy the white ball "Just make sure you aim towards your opponent when using it and aim upwards, on contact it will sting like nothing else, after the sting by simply hitting it with this cue you will have much easier time knocking the balls into the holes, it's new undetectable technology I've put in there" Geese explained handing Billy the cue

"That's evil... your brilliant" Billy smiled

"Yes I know but I doubt you'll need it, but in case you do... knock the white ball into that pocket and twirl your cue around once and only once so Gato knows. Be careful however, if you don't use your opportunity fast enough your opponent may notice the tiny black dot, it does fade after making contact however" Geese pointed to the black dot on the ball before walking off to Gato.

In the first matches Billy won the game after Whip accidentally rebounded the white ball and hit the black one into a pocket. King humiliated Benimaru, Kensou had a close game with Ash but won and Jhun defeated Robert. Then in semi finals, King defeated Jhun in a very close match and Billy beat Kensou setting up Kensou vs. Jhun for the bronze and King vs. Billy in the finals.

The other matches resulted in Benimaru defeating Ash and Robert comfortably beating Whip. Ash played Whip which ended up in Ash trying to irritate Whip but Whip was above that and defeated him giving Ash and his team the wooden spoon. There was a good amount of interest in the final matches because of the bet between Jhun and Kensou and then the gold medal playoff

"You do remember our agreement don't you?" Jhun asked smiling

"Yeah, yeah, let's just play" Kensou said

They flipped a coin and Jhun won the toss and choose to go first.

Jhun aimed while Kensou waited at the other end.

CRACK! Jhun hit the other balls as three of the red ones went into their holes while none of the yellow ones nor the black one went in. There was a quiet manner of applause from the Korean team when Jhun did this. Kensou sighed; he knew he'd have a really tough time winning against Jhun in something he was obviously really good at.

Jhun took aim for his next shot, the red ball he was aiming for was near the black one but the red one was closer to the pocket. He hit the white ball and it perfectly lined up and hit the red one in. His next shot was a bit more difficult, he needed to get around the black ball or attempt to hit it and hope he put enough force into for it to knock the red one in but without putting the black ball in. He took aim and hit... the black ball sailed towards the red one and knocked it in the corner pocket however the black ball kept rolling ever so slowly...

"Oh no... not now" Jhun watched the events before him; both the Korean and Psycho solider teams were on their feet to see what was happening on the table.

Oh come on, go in... go in... Kensou was wishing in his mind

The black ball headed straight into the corner pocket.

"DAMN IT!" Jhun banged his fists down in frustration on the table. Kensou knew that he didn't really win, but Jhun had lost although that didn't really matter, he had finally scored one medal for his team and won the first round of his own battle.

"Well, I was just unlucky... nothing I can do" Jhun half heartedly shook Kensou's hand as he walked off to hide in with his team away from the embarrassment.

The final was now on King vs. Billy. The coin was tossed and King won the toss. King went and lined up her first shot, with a text book like approach King broke sending 2 of the yellow balls into the pockets. King walked around the table and thought about her next shot; after a bit of thought she aimed for a yellow ball a good distance from the edge, King hit the ball but it just didn't go far enough.

Billy then took his turn and wasting no time he put one of the red balls into the pocket and then almost instantly took his shot, although he knocked the red ball into the top right pocket he also put the white ball in, Gato looked towards Billy but he shook his head slightly. King took her cue and aimed for one of her yellow balls and put it in easily, she then put in the next 2 yellow balls before she finally missed. Billy now aimed for the red ball near the top right pocket but intended to miss on purpose. Billy took his shot and it went perfectly into the top right corner, there was a bit of a gasp in the crowd but Billy casually twirled his cue around, Gato nodded as he picked the white ball from the bottom of the table and made a quick swap for the other ball. Gato then quietly sat back with Yamazaki and Geese.

"Did you make the switch?" Geese whispered

"Of course I did" Gato said

"Good" Geese replied sitting up and folding his arms

King took her next shot but she was just a little short on the power so missed the ball she was aiming for slightly. Billy now took his turn, look as though he was aiming for the red ball closest to King although was aiming more towards King then the ball. Billy pulled back and aimed upwards just as his cue made contact for the ball, as Geese predicted it was sent soaring upwards right into King's face.

"You stupid JERK! What the hell are you doing!?" King shouted covering her eye as her team mates went to help her

"I'm sorry it was an accident" Billy said putting on his best acting voice, although he saw Geese give a smile.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked   
"What do you think!? I'm obviously feeling great... damn this stings" King held her hand over her eye

"What should we do, she can't play like this" Mary said

"No! I can... just watch" King said as she took the white ball and placed it back into position.

King was now very pissed off, as she took aim for the remaining yellow balls. She hit the white ball and hit the yellow one perfectly as it went into the pocket. King then aimed for her next shot but she hit the ball a little too hard causing her to miss. Billy then took his turn and King stood behind him to avoid anymore injury, he had 5 red balls remaining, he aimed for a distant one and the white ball seemed to have just enough speed to knock it in. Billy then turned his attention to two red balls together, he put a decent amount of power and aimed towards them, again without fail the ball tracked towards them and sent them into the pockets. The crowd were clapping in the skilful manner Billy was putting the balls in, he then aimed for another red ball and it went in without any problem.

"You're playing quite well now... what gives you were making mistakes all over before" Robert said

"Nerves I guess" Billy replied

Nerves my arse thought King... she knew a tracker when she saw one but how could she prove it? Billy took his final red ball down with ease. All that remained for Billy was the black one; Billy took a breath and aimed hitting it and sending it in.

"That was remarkable" King said shaking Billy's hand

"Yeah whatever" Billy replied   
"Can I see that cue please?" King asked

"Err... okay..." Billy handed his cue to King, Geese had assured him that the technology was undetectable, but King was really good at pool... so she may know something Geese didn't.

King looked around the cue and studied it for a good 3 minutes, but she couldn't find anything, how could this be possible... she couldn't prove he cheated but she knew he did... rather then appear a sore loser it was probably better to just accept defeat.

"... well played" King sighed handed the cue back to Billy

The outlaw team cheered for their first gold medal and Mature awarded the gold to Billy, the silver to King, the bronze to Kensou, the aluminium foil to Jhun and the wooden spoon to Ash. Darts was the next game... however this would be a far quicker game as in this variation 4 darts were thrown and best total score wins.

They quickly moved onto the darts, in the first round Rock beat Leona, Diana defeated Chin, Geese won against Iori and Yuri beat Duo Lon. In the semi finals Rock played Yuri and Geese against Diana. The losers of the first round played out their matches and in the mean time the teams looked and discussed the next round.

"Hmm, if Geese and Rock get the same result, they play each other" Joe pointed out

"Knowing Geese he'll probably lose on purpose if Rock does in order to try have a psychological advantage against him and to lower our team's performance" Andy said

"Rock seems to be above cheap tricks... he'll not let his mind get in the way of the job" Tizoc said

"I dunno... I have confidence in Rock but he does have a lot of hatred against Geese... all I can say it's all the more important for Rock's sake that he win" Terry said "Diana's pretty good at darts, she told me that she sticks pictures of various NESTS executives on her dart board with Igniz and K9999 in the centre" Terry laughed mainly to break the tense mood

The rest of the team laughed too, and the rest of the matches played out, Leona beat Duo Lon and Iori beat Chin. Soon after Duo Lon defeated Chin convincingly to give the Psycho soldiers the wooden spoon.

"Now who's idea was it to use the old man and not me" Malin moped

"Oh it's because he wasn't drunk enough... I forgot about that... he plays at his best when he's drunk but he never remembers it... oh well" Athena sighed

In the next matches Rock defeated Yuri and Geese was beaten easily by Diana. Terry was relieved but Rock was seemingly down.

"Hey, I thought you'd be happy that you won and Geese lost" Terry said

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to beat Geese myself, seeing him again..." Rock started

"Makes your blood boil?" Terry cut Rock off

"No... it's strange... I hate the guy in and out... but, I still wish..." Rock stopped

"You wish what?" Terry asked even though he knew what Rock was probably going to say

"Aw, nothin' don't worry Terry..." Rock then went and talked a bit with Jae Hoon who was sitting in with the Korea team.

Then King went and pulled a dart board from behind her desk.

"Hey in order to make it more interesting there are some new rules..." King put the new dart board on the wall. It had pictures of Billy, Gato, Geese, Yamazaki and Ryo, Takuma, Yuri and Robert.

"What's this?" Yuri asked

"The goal is obviously to throw darts at your opponents team mates, one dart knocks them out... and then take out your actual opponent. If you hit your actual opponent before taking down his or her team mates then it doesn't count" King explained   
"Fair enough" Geese said

"Okay let's start" Yuri took her darts and took aim at Billy...

"What are you doing?" Billy stared at Yuri

Yuri threw the dart at Billy... Billy however ducked out of the way.

"HEY are you crazy!!" Billy shouted, almost everybody else was laughing.

"King said I'm supposed to throw them at my opponent's team mates, that's you isn't it?" Yuri asked

"No you moron, ya supposed to hit the pictures!" Billy replied still yelling

"He's unfortunately right Yuri... next time hit the dart board" King said trying to hold her laughter

Geese then took aim; he was aiming towards Robert's picture.

"Oh that's right take out the lover and rich guy first..." Robert sighed

Geese threw and hit perfectly...

"Oh no! You hit Robert... I'll get you now..." Yuri then threw her dart at the picture of Billy and it hit him.

"Ah... now it's time to take out your brother... or should I aim for your father... who will it be. Well it's generally my tradition to take out the Daddy first..." Geese laughed and threw his dart at Takuma's picture... however he missed the dart board ever so slightly.

"That was close..." Yuri then took aim for Yamazaki's picture and threw her dart hitting the picture in the eye. Geese then returned it this time by hitting Takuma, Yuri missed Gato but hit Geese (the picture) although it didn't count, Geese got Ryo, only Yuri herself remained untouched.

"Oh no..." Yuri said as she threw the dart this time hitting perfectly onto Gato

"This ends here..." Geese threw the dart but it only hit Robert again.

"Ha! You missed" Robert laughed

"Did he?" Ryo nudged Robert with a stupid smile on his face

"Ah shut up" Robert replied

Yuri took her throw and it hit Geese perfectly

"Yay! I won!" Yuri jumped up and down

"No Yuri, only if Geese misses then you win, because you went first" King explained

Geese concentrated... he then threw carefully, but it hit split between Yuri and Takuma.

"Let me check that... see if it that hit Yuri or Takuma" King looked at the dart closely...

"Nope, its hit Takuma, Yuri wins!" King announced

Only the final needed to be played now, Rock vs. Diana.

A new dart board came out this time with 10 pictures obviously they were of Rock, Terry, Tizoc, Andy, Joe, Diana, K', Kula, Maxima and Whip.

"You guys got the rules?" King asked

They both nodded

Rock started and took aim at K'. He threw and hit K' straight off.

"Typical..." K' grumbled

Diana then without concentration threw her dart, it hit Terry with ease. Rock threw near Kula but it just missed the outside of Kula but got Maxima instead. Diana replied to this by going for Andy and again it hit easily. Rock went for Kula again but he missed the outside edge of the board, Diana then went for Joe and hit perfectly.

"You're like a machine" Rock said in amazement

Diana only gave a smile as Rock took his next shot.

Again he went for Kula, and finally landed. Diana then took aim on Tizoc but she actually missed him slightly hitting Andy again. Rock then took aim at Whip and he landed it ever so slightly. Diana also got her shot against Tizoc.

"Now if one of you hits and the other one misses that will decide it, so throw at the same time. If you both hit or miss you have to try hit the same target again" King explained "On the count of 3 throw... 1..."

Rock and Diana aimed

"2" King counted

"3" King said

Both threw... Rock's aim was off he had hit the wall while Diana had hit Rock winning her the match.

"You were far too good..." Rock shrugged

"Thanks... you were alright... just concentrate a little more" Diana said as she accepted her gold medal.

The outlaw team were awarded the aluminium, the Art of fighting team the bronze, the Fatal fury team the silver and the K' team the gold. Now it was onto the pool...


	6. Day 2: Diving The good, the bad and the ...

The first event would be the 10 meter platform. One member from each team was able to enter, but nobody could enter both the platform and the bombing. In both events each person got only one dive with the order determined randomly.

The sign ups went as follows...

Diving     Bombing

Gato      Yamazaki

Mai        Mary

Andy      Tizoc

Kula       Maxima

Choi       Chang

Leona      Ralf

Ash         Krauser

Shingo     Daimon

Yuri         Takuma

Athena     Kensou

Mature, Vice, Shermie, Chris and Yashiro sat down in the judging chairs and looked at Gato on the top of the platform. He walked out onto the edge of the platform and bounced into the air and jumped into the air using his Phoenix rise and going out then going twisting around about 2 and a half times before landing into the water. The audience clapped as Gato hit the water. The judges wrote down scores and they were announced by Heidern over the loudspeaker. The judges scores would be ordered Vice, Mature, Chris, Yashiro, Shermie.

"9, 8.5, 9.5, 8, 9" Heidern announced as Gato's score was calculated giving him a score of 44 out of 50.

Kula was next up... she brushed her hair backwards as she headed to the platform in a run, she jumped then landed on the edge and jumped again sending herself into a tuck position and she flipped 2 and a half times before coming out but before she touched the water the water except for the part she was headed for froze, she then hit the water and dived in. The audience ooo'ed in awe at the performance as the water thawed quickly and she came back up

"9.5, 9, 9, 8.5, 9" Heidern said this gave Kula 45.

Ash was next... he didn't waste any time in doing a cartwheel off the platform with his typical green wax like effect, however he over rotated slightly causing a slightly bigger splash then expected, although he still got an applause.

"8, 7.5, 8.5, 6.5, 7" Heidern read out again, Ash had a score of 37.5, a good deal lower then what would be required to win a medal but hopefully somebody else would make a mistake or Ash would collect another spoon.

"You got to chill out Ash... what's wrong with you?" Shen Woo asked as Ash got out of the water   
"I'm biding my time... you know my line. Don't play your trump card until the end... the very end" Ash said walking away. Shen Woo groaned, Ash never said when he makes a mistake or whatever, always so damned secretive... it was frustrating.

Mai was ready in a typically revealing swimming costume. She too ran out to the platform did a cartwheel and went on fire as she dived off the platform and then still in mid air she turned around and dived the other way and lined herself up and went into the water. The crowd cheered as Mai hit the water...

"9, 9, 9.5, 9.5, 9" Heidern said, Mai was now in the lead as she had 45.5

Next on the platform was Andy. He walked out to the edge of the platform, he went into a handstand position on the top of the platform, he then bounced off and did a triple somersault however he didn't complete his third one which created a giant splash... an awful Ooo sound was made, not the kind out of awe the kind out of pain. Terry looked down; he knew Andy had screwed up.

"6, 6, 7, 7.5, 7" Heidern frowned; it wasn't good to see anybody screw up like that. Andy was now in last place with 33.5.

"From hero to zero" Andy shrugged as he approached Terry

"Yeah with a dive like that you should have entered the bombing but don't worry... Tizoc will get it back" Terry said

"I still don't like getting my mask all wet" Tizoc said

"Then get the bird mask off then" Joe suggested

"I can't and don't want to. Oh and it's not a bird it's a griffon" Tizoc said

Joe rolled his eyes as Leona was next. She walked to the edge of the platform jumped off did a few twists and landed into the water, nothing flashy compared to everybody else but nothing really wrong with it either.

"8, 8.5, 9, 7.5, 8" Heidern said, this placed Leona fourth with 41 with 4 more divers to come.

The first of these was Choi. Walking up to the platform, he suddenly went into the air spinning in a spiral fashion towards the water, causing a blur like effect, he was still spinning on hitting the water so despite his size he still made a splash.

"8, 8, 8.5, 7, 8.5" Heidern read out, Choi was placed behind Leona and out of the medals with 40.

Shingo was up next. He went up to the platform and then suddenly broke into a run and jumped off the platform.

"Shingo kick!" Shingo cried out as he went off the platform, Shingo then rotated one and half times to put himself in a good diving position to land reasonably well.

"8.5, 9, 8,8,8" Heidern said through his loudspeaker yet again, you could tell his voice was getting tired... Shingo had 41.5 and was now in fourth place.

"I'm just glad he didn't try anything with fire... he probably won't get a medal though" Benimaru breathed a quiet sigh of relief

"Yeah at least he can't come last" Daimon said

Yuri then was on the platform, she walked out to the very edge of the platform and looked downwards. She took a deep breath and held her hands together.

"Haoh Sho Koh Ken!" Yuri shouted out firing her giant fireball downwards, she then jumped off the platform did 2 forward somersaults and then went into a downwards dive into her own fireball and it looked as if Yuri was going to fall into her own fireball but it looked as if she was a falling meteor as her fireball and herself hit the water, the fireball absorbed into the water without a splash and Yuri followed it creating hardly any splash at all. The crowd gasped in admiration before going to into a huge applause.

"9, 8.5, 10, 9.5, 9" Clark took over from Heidern's role and read out the scores, Yuri had a score of 46 and it gave her the lead and the assurance of at the very least a silver medal. Yuri got out of the water.

"Did you hear... You're in the lead" Ryo said as he rushed up to Yuri who was barely getting out of the water

"Wow really? Excellent..." Yuri smiled as she accepted the towel Robert offered her

"Athena's next though, and my what a swimming costume she's got on" Robert said looking up at Athena

"HEY!" Yuri slapped Robert across the face slightly in a playful manner "Are you suggesting she's better looking then me" Yuri said with her hands on her hips

"Of course he is, I mean who'd really fall for your looks" Ryo smiled

"Since you are not even remotely good looking, I'll ignore that comment" Yuri said

"Let's not argue we have a medal no matter what so let's be happy with that and hope we get the gold okay?" Takuma said

Athena walked out onto the platform and got a loud cheer from the crowd when she did, she waved to the crowd before she got into position... she closed her eyes and focused, and then jumped with several sparks of psychic energy flowing around her as she slowly descended to the water and then she started doing multiple flips still slowly falling then she did her Phoenix Fang arrow sending several Athena illusions into the water none of course made a splash except for the original who landed with a nicely done dive. The crowd whistled and roared when Athena went into the water.

The judges thought a while on their score...

"9.5, 9, 9.5, 9.5 9" Clark announced, the score was calculated and the final results appeared on the screen.

Athena was the winner with 46.5, Yuri was second with 46, Mai was third with 45.5 and Kula was fourth with 45. Andy had the wooden spoon as he expected long ago.

Now was the much easier to judge competition of bombing... again the order was determined randomly.

"For our judges sake don't bomb to hard or you may wet the judges, they can and will mark you down. Understood?" Heidern said quietly

The teams bombers nodded as the headed up the 10 meter diving board. Takuma was up first, he put himself on the platform and then simply jumped into a cannonball position and hit the water. Quite a big splash occurred but not quite what the audience or judges were expecting...

"6.5, 6, 5, 7, 6.5" Clark said, Takuma scored 31 well off his expectations.

Next up was Maxima. He walks to the edge of the platform and then falls in belly first, a large splash is made, it is larger then Takuma's but not by much.

"7.5, 7, 6, 7, 7.5" Clark announced, Maxima had 35, a good lead on Takuma but he didn't except to hold it for long as Chang was next.

Chang walked up the platform thankfully still clothed but without his iron ball.

"Hey I just remembered! Chang can't swim! How will he get out?" Choi panicked

"Don't worry, we'll get him out" Kim said

Chang also went with the belly first approached like Maxima before him, his splash was gigantic, so much so that the judges had to duck underneath the desks as the water came there way but it was too late. Chang then struggled on the surface and Kim handed him a rope and Jhun and him pulled on the rope to get Chang out of the water.

"3, 4, 10, 3, 3.5" Clark read out. Chang had 23.5, well and truly last.

"Chris we got absolutely soaked, how come you didn't mark him down?" Shermie asked as the Ikari squad offered her and the other judges towels.

"Because I ducked under the table as soon as Chang appeared, that was one cool bomb" Chris laughed

Shermie sighed "I wish I thought of that..."

The next bomber was Mary, she ran towards the edge of the platform, jumped held her legs together in mid air with her arms and remained in that position when she hit the water, there was a surprisingly large splash with a good applause.

"7.5, 7, 6, 6.5, 7" Clark said as Mary's score registered 34 which left her in second place behind Maxima.

"Man, that hurt... ah well... it's all for fun and at least it's all over for today after this" Mary said

"Yeah, you did alright, this was one we were never going to win anyway so I think it was more a matter of damage control" King replied

Daimon was up. He headed to the platform and then jumped straight in, with a backwards flip and crashed into the water creating a reasonable splash although it wasn't really impressive.

"7, 6, 6, 7.5, 6" Clark took the scores from the judges, Daimon had scored 32.5 this was still ahead of Chang and Takuma but it was likely it wouldn't be good enough for a medal.

Ralf was ready next, the Ikari squad began to cheer loudly. Ralf headed to the edge of the platform and the Ikari's hushed. Ralf then did a single twist off the platform and then at the end of it went into a cannonball position creating a huge splash while the water still remained in the pool without hitting the judges. The squad cheered extremely loudly when Ralf landed in the water. Their cheers were confirmed when Clark read out the scores for his partner.

"8, 9.5, 9.5, 9, 8" Clark cheered at the end of reading it out, Ralf was well and truly in the lead with 44.

Yamazaki was on the top of the platform. He went in quickly and also in a cannonball position, it too created quite a decent splash, not quite as good as Ralf's but still very good.

"7.5, 8, 7, 9, 8" Clark announced, Yamazaki took second behind Ralf with a 39.5, considerably better then Maxima.

Tizoc was ready on the platform, he shook his head as he really didn't like doing this but his team and reputation were at stake, not thinking about it he just jumped in twirling into the water before extended himself horizontally at the bottom of the jump. The result was a huge splash, the judges were in thought again, about 15 seconds later they handed their scores to Heidern who was ready to read out the final scores for the day.

"8.5, 9, 9, 8, 8.5" Heidern read out before the scores registered giving Tizoc 43 and second place with Kensou and Krauser still to come.

Kensou walked out nervously, he knew he needed quite a decent bomb to even get a medal. He lifted himself into the air did a few flips and then tucked himself into a ball and crashed into the water, the splash was decent but Ralf's and Tizoc's were definitely better.

"8, 7.5, 6.5, 6.5, 7.5" Heidern said, Kensou had 36 which was good enough for fourth with only Krauser to come, but Kensou knew that it was unlikely Krauser would make a mistake.

Krauser needed more then 44 to win, no less then 43 for second, he came up and even on the platform he was incredibly tall. Krauser breathed quietly, as he went into the air with a kick and aimed down into the water, his body size helped create a giant splash... there was applause in the crowd as Krauser came out of the water.

"8.5, 9, 8, 7.5, 7" Krauser's score was read out... then the top 4 results and last appeared on screen.

Ralf: 44

Tizoc: 43

Krauser: 40

Yamazaki: 39.5

Chang: 23.5

The Ikari's had their second gold of the day... this sent a sickening roar through the Ikari camp...

"We need more supporters here" Terry said looking towards the squad

"Yeah... there can only be like 30 or so of them but geez they can sure make noise" Joe said

"I'm sure more will show up tomorrow as the news spreads especially through King's bar. Well the lead was good while it lasted but we aren't done yet, you do remember our deal don't you Terry?" Mary smiled

"Of course I do..." Terry replied

"That's good to hear... see you around" Mary then walked with Mai and Chizuru.

The current medal tally. The number at the end in brackets is their place yesterday and how many ranks they have moved up or down. If I've cheated your team (on the tally) or made a mistake by an incorrect medal count let me know, I've checked it at least three times and updated it every time I finished an event.

1. Ikari warriors team: 2 gold, 1 aluminium (9th, 8)

2. Fatal fury team: 1 gold, 2 silver, 1 aluminium, 1 wooden spoon (2nd, no change)

3. Woman's team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 2 bronze (1st, -2)

4. Outlaw team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 1 bronze, 2 aluminium, 2 wooden spoons (6th, 2)

5. K' team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 2 aluminium (4th, -1)

6. Psycho soldiers team: 1 gold, 2 bronze, 2 wooden spoons (8th, 2)

7. Korea team: 1 gold, 1 aluminium, 1 wooden spoon (3rd, -4)

8. Art of fighting team: 1 silver, 2 bronze, 2 aluminium (7th, -1)

9. Ash/Krauser team: 1 silver, 1 bronze, 1 wooden spoon (10th, 1)

10. Japan team: 1 silver, 1 wooden spoon (5th, -5)

Who may be joining up with a team with fewer number tomorrow, can the Art of fighting team, Ash/Krauser team, Japan team win a gold tomorrow? Just how many bets are going on based on these games?

Day three promises some exciting contests there will be 100 metres freestyle, shooting, weight lifting and the first round of the totally random mixed doubles tennis so send in pair ups you really want to see. On day 4 there is there are two mystery events, ping pong and the Bao toss. Oh and thanks again for your patience.


	7. The Japan team crisis

The Japan team crisis

Yah I've updated again… This is what happens when you have a life and play KOF too much, this fic don't get updated.

Phoenix619: Nope, I totally missed your meaning, who'd I 'kill off' from the fic? Nothing is certain here, anybody can be put it in at any time. As for your tennis pairings, hehe, wait and see what i've done in the next chapter. Bao Toss will prove interesting to say the least.

Gereo-A: Yup, that's what having a life does to you unfortunately. I'll try my best

Tornado(reviewer: Action is interesting, that's good to hear and yes the Ikari's are in the lead. You want a popcorn seller? Well okay… since the crowds are going to be forming into to watch I better make it more realistic and supply them with food. Oh and the Ikari have officially asked you to refrain from beating up other members of the crowd, but unofficially they are glad you beat up the chair snatcher and will now keep a constant eye on the situation.

Hassun: Yes, the cheating worked 'this time'. To be really honest I didn't have a clue about any of Maxima's moves back when I wrote that chapter, now I've played the game a lot more so I have a much better idea, and after seeing that move he'd probably would have sent all the water out of the pool with it. Now I always smile when I hear 'BUNKER buster!'

Phatom Quest: The Olympics are normally 14 days… so shall be this, but in every 4 (meaning day 4, day 8 and day 12) there will be a rest day which counts towards the 14. Provided I can continually think up events for that long without making them repetitive. Yes, I suppose I could have had all the other teams all over the world, but they've got to be home sometimes (OKAY I admit it, I didn't think of it and I wanted them all to be bored). The Ikari cheering squad handles the assisting jobs during the Olympics and demoting Kasumi to an assistance role seems kind of silly, besides I deliberately made room on teams so I could slot more characters in later. (Hint hint)

Gamiya: Thanks, I'm glad you consider this 'cool'.

More story time here… The Japan team is dead last, how can they reverse this trend. Skip this chapter if you are not interested and want to get to the action, this is only background information but it gives you better insight to what the other teams are doing and thinking.

Kyo and Terry stared off against each other, it became a contest to see who would be the first to make a move. Kyo suddenly jumped in with a R.E.D kick but Terry guarded high taking the impact. Kyo landed and let out a fiery punch which Terry again blocked, another punch came from Kyo which again Terry blocked and then a kick from Kyo which yet again Terry successfully defending against. Kyo seemed to be highly on the offensive as Terry let out a high kick aimed to put Kyo off balance, Kyo guarded but it did gave a little distance between himself and Terry. Terry then moved further away taking a small jump backwards and Kyo slowly followed then jumped into the air.

"LIVE WIRE!" Terry shouted out using his Power Geyser hitting the mid air causing Kyo to scream out with pain as he fell to the ground knocked out. Cheers were suddenly heard.

"Aw no way… that wouldn't happen to the real Kyo Kusanagi" Shingo cried out as he was beaten.

"The real Kyo Kusanagi also wouldn't jump so often and fall right into that attack" His opponent ran his hands through his blonde hair.

The scene is Southtown arcade, tonight it had a load of people watching over the KOF: Neowave machine

"Rock isn't it? Why do you call yourself that?" Shingo asked

"Yeah Rock's the name" Rock replied with a tone of impatience as he wanted to face his next opponent.

Rock either didn't hear his question or didn't want to answer it, Shingo couldn't ask again as Rock's next opponent sat down… a guy with blue hair took Shingo's place, and threw in his money, and proceeded to pick Kim, Jhun and King. Shingo sighed, he had challenged Rock twice, and before Rock was dominating it was Dong Hwan, Shingo knew he was Kim Kaphwan's kid, but only found out his name when Kensou was speaking to somebody, there were too many people to hear or even see anything clearly, only the people near the front of the machine and those actually playing could see what was going on.

Shingo decided to leave for the night, and head back, his confidence was pretty low at the moment. He walked looking downwards to the ground, despite what both Benimaru and Daimon said he knew he had let his team down in KOF last December, in the Olympics today he gets tripped by Billy Kane and is partly the cause of why his team is running dead last, something Kyo and his team mates were not used to and now he gets crushed multiple times by Dong Hwan and Rock in the virtual version of KOF.

"For you to look so blue something is seriously wrong, what's up?" A voice asked

Shingo looked up and it was Kyo

"Hi" Shingo said without the usual cheerfulness in his face and voice that came whenever he laid eyes on his hero

"No smile? Not even the usual cheerful Hello Mr. Kusanagi, what's going on?" Kyo asked

"Nothing… nothing at all, just tired" Shingo forced a bit of cheer in his voice. Kyo frowned

"Yeah okay… you are in a form slump and you are upset about it, would that be accurate?" Kyo said

"Umm… no, I'm fine honestly" Shingo then smiled but it was very fake.

"I get those kind of smiles every now and then at fast food places, I can see through you like glass so am I right or am I right?" Kyo said

Shingo gave a deep sigh

"How did you know anyway? That I was worried about my form slump?" Shingo asked

"Just a guess" Kyo lied "You hungry, I'll shout out something" Kyo suggested

Shingo didn't know what to say he was too overwhelmed, his hero was talking to him, usually Kyo brushed him off the first chance he got.

Two hours ago

Shingo had just left telling everybody he was heading to the arcade before running out the door. Kyo went into the kitchen, he wanted to eat something but was undecided on what.

"Kyo I've got a bone to pick with you" Benimaru said walking into the kitchen

Kyo was surprised.

"What are you on about?" Kyo replied opening the fridge

"The way you are bullying Shingo, especially at the track today" Benimaru reminded him

Kyo raised an eyebrow "Since when have you started caring about Shingo" Kyo said

"You'd be surprised… Who do you think Shingo called first when he was falsely accused and put in prison?" Benimaru asked

"What was Shingo put in prison for anyway" Kyo searched around the fridge not looking at Benimaru nor paying any real attention

"That is beside the point , the point was that it was me who got him out. Or rather Daimon and I, Daimon worked his magic and we got him out" Benimaru said.

However in truth Shingo only called for Benimaru and Daimon first to avoid telling his parents but Kyo didn't need to know that, he only needed to get Kyo to boost Shingo's moral. Kyo turned himself towards Benimaru

"Really?" Kyo asked with a stupid grin on his face

"Yes, really" Benimaru replied with a straight face

Kyo burst out laughing "Wow, I never would have guessed, all of these years have turned you soft Beni" Kyo went back to his scouting of the fridge

Benimaru rolled his eyes

"What I am saying is that we need Shingo's confidence up. Shingo is really down at the moment. Yagami isn't helping things here either and I don't remember Shingo being this quiet since well… ever" Benimaru said

"Maybe that's a good thing for all of us" Kyo was still laughing a little still getting over the fact that the great Benimaru Nikaido went into the trouble of rescuing his fan boy Shingo from prison.

"As much as he can be annoying at times recently he's been alright to work with. And unlike you at least he's a team player and he shows up when his team needs him" Benimaru said.

Kyo closed the fridge and looked at Benimaru. That last comment warranted his attention.

"And you proceeded to lose in KOF because Shingo got creamed by King early effectively leaving you one team member down and as a result losing the match, your team has fallen apart ever since I left" Kyo shot back

"You didn't even watch the fight did you?" Benimaru knew Kyo probably only glanced at the headlines, Kyo never remembered the stats of KOF tournaments very well.

Kyo was quiet for a second "Well I was busy with Kagura that day" Kyo replied

"Well for your information, it was mainly because the women worked well together, the new tag system we were not ready for it. Shingo was nailed in a tag combo in which Mai hit Shingo and King jumped in and beat Shingo up pretty bad, we tried to switch out but King was waiting for it and came really aggressively, stopping Shingo getting out of there. They came in prepared… but we didn't have the time" Benimaru said

"Well that's your fault for not giving yourself enough time to pick up on the new rules, you seemed to pick up on the striker thing pretty well" Kyo replied

"No Kyo, we knew you went missing that year so we got time to work things out and our team mates were sort of chosen for us. Last year you just didn't bother to tell us that you had other plans for your team, and we couldn't wait around for you to magically reappear so Daimon and I signed up Shingo last minute and went into the tournament" Benimaru said

Kyo was quiet again

"So what do you want me to do?" Kyo asked

"At the very least stop using Shingo as your punching bag. I know you are used to bullying people around when you were at school but Kyo grow up. Look Shingo gets on my nerves at times too, but he is in a form slump at the moment, mainly due to his lack of confidence in his own abilities and it's upsetting him a lot. We do need the extra team member and let's face it, none of us aside Shingo are great swimmers. We can still win this thing but we need the entire team including Shingo to be at full strength, mentally and physically" Benimaru finished. There was a long silence, Benimaru knew he had driven his point home to Kyo.

"I suppose you are right… I'll go have a word with him, I'll admit I'm not good at boosting others moral but I'll give it a shot" Kyo sighed

Kyo left the kitchen and headed for the main door.

"By the way Benimaru… seriously what was Shingo falsely accused of?" Kyo picked up his jacket and opened the door

"Attempted arson, the poor guy still believes he can make fire" Benimaru gave a slight laugh

Kyo raised an eye brow but said nothing as he put on his jacket and closed the door.

Present…

Kyo took Shingo to the Pao Pao café. It was quieter at this time of the day.

"I still feel guilty about accepting this Mr. Kusanagi" Shingo said

"Don't be silly… I wouldn't have asked if I minded" Kyo sat back

Shingo knew that it was more then likely that Benimaru or Goro had said something to Kyo. Although he didn't have the guts to ask him on the issue.

"Listen… you know I've had tough times too, but I bounce back" Kyo said

"You are just saying that to make me feel better" Shingo replied

Kyo wondered why Shingo was still so negative, he then reminded himself, Shingo had grown a lot since back in 97, he wasn't as naïve or foolish as before, he's probably already worked out that Benimaru spoke to him. Shingo was almost taller then Kyo now, they stood eye to eye, learning under his father probably caused Shingo to toughen up and possibly caused him to mature.

"Honestly Shingo, everybody has tough times in their lives" Kyo said

"I know, I'm sorry… I know you've had tough times, Master Saisyu told me that, being the toughest doesn't make everything easy" Shingo said

Kyo wondered if he himself was used as an example of this, because in Shingo's eyes nobody is tougher.

"Anyway, don't worry about not being yourself give it time. Everybody has periods where they can't work out what is wrong with them and why they are performing below their standards" Kyo said

"You never seem to, you seem to be able to do your best no matter what" Shingo replied

"Not true… To be honest, I haven't been myself right now… These Olympics… they remind me of Yuki" Kyo looked slightly downwards.

There was a slight pause, Shingo knew Kyo didn't like talking about it so was always cautious to steer clear of the subject of girlfriends at all costs.

"Why?" Shingo asked after a good time period.

"Because Yuki really liked the Olympics… we went to Atlanta in 96, she was always such a fan of a lot of sports, we had a really great time there and I'll probably never forget it" Kyo said

Another pause. Kyo decided to change the subject.

"But it's all okay… just don't be so hard on yourself, and believe in your own abilities. I know you have them, for a start you've got a really good memory, I have never seen anything like it… for instance I bet you could tell me off the top of your head how many KOF Daimon has competed in" Kyo said

"6" Shingo replied without thought

"You see, easy for you, although I don't know if you are telling me the truth, but…" Kyo started

"No, I'm pretty sure it's 6, 94,95,96,97,2001 and 2003" Shingo cut Kyo off before counting the years off on his fingers

"Heh, yes anyway… I could never remember stats like that. Another example of your memory I only showed you each of my moves once yet you have them all down reasonably well. You have a good spirit too, you never give up, and until now I have never seen you unhappy… you have a way about you that boosts anybody else around you" Kyo finished.

"You really think so?" Shingo asked

"Of course I do… now let's put the past 2 days behind us and concentrate on the other 12 okay?" Kyo said

By the time they had eaten, Shingo's face had returned to its usual lit up form and Kyo knew his work was done. Kyo smiled in return, it was true that Shingo had a way of raising the moral of others, while Kyo sometimes found Shingo to be too enthusiastic on the most part he finally agreed with what Benimaru said he was a good addition to the team.

"I have to leave now… just keep your chin up" Kyo stood up

Shingo nodded "Yes… but you too okay?" Shingo stood up as well

"Heh, I will. See you around" Kyo then left

Kyo left the Pao Pao café, he too now felt confident about the events coming up for tomorrow, although there was still one problem with his team, Yagami. In hindsight it was probably a mistake to have Iori on the team. He usually did his own thing and he was as dangerous to have him as an ally as it was to have him for an enemy.


	8. Day 3: Splash, bang and boom

The teams were all at the pool and getting ready for the days events. Takuma had spoken with Heidern about putting Kasumi on his team which he allowed as the teams could have up to 5 members but no more.

"Right I settled it all with Heidern, so you are in now" Takuma said

"Thank you Mr. Sakazaki" Kasumi bowed politely

"Hmm… I still do not understand why you wish to join us… when you always seemed so determined on defeating Ryo, after he beat your father all those years ago" Takuma said

"Well, I have to learn from my mistakes… Even my father says I am too stubborn and Ryo is exploiting that as a weakness. So I thought teaming up with you guys might be a good way to learn a bit more about you" Kasumi explained

"Very well, but please don't go trying to defeat Ryo and causing problems for us, otherwise I'll kick you out… got it?" Takuma said firmly

"Yes… I understand" Kasumi nodded

"You a good swimmer? Unfortunately good swimming skills don't tend to carry in the Sakazaki genes" Takuma said

"I'm okay at it… I'll compete if you want me to" Kasumi said

"Good… Robert will be in this too so it's not all up to you" Takuma said

The crowds had really poured into the swimming arena now. A lot of the fans held or wore various forms of KOF merchandise, including flags, caps, t-shirts and plenty of other stuff to show their support for their team. All of this was provided by the Ikari Warriors who bought all of the stuff in bulk to capitalise on the opportunity.

"The status report you requested sir" Ryan saluted Heidern

"Ah yes, so how is the attendance, it seems as if we are doing well" Heidern said

"Things are going very well sir, Athens would have begged to have crowds like this" Ryan smiled

"Good… have you sorted out the popcorn and drinks and all that yet?" Heidern asked

"Yup, well when we get to the shooting we should be all set up on that angle" Ryan said

"Hmmm okay. The merchandise is going as I can see in the crowd… good, good" Heidern nodded in approval "And the clay pigeons? Are they ready too?" Heidern looked into the crowds it was as if something was distracting him

"Yes sir, we did up all the clay pigeons as you requested and the sound effects are ready" Ryan wondered what was bothering Heidern but didn't dare turn around

"And the…" Heidern started

"Weight lifting and Tennis are good to go" Ryan said

"Excellent Sergeant, I cannot wait to see the work the men have done, you've taken a lot of my shoulders so I can focus on competing. Anyway could you and Yashiro go sort out that out" Heidern pointed into the crowd as there was a fight in the middle of the stands.

"Yes sir" Ryan saluted again and Heidern returned it and went off with his team while Ryan and Yashiro went into the crowd and within 3 seconds, Yashiro's presence enough was enough to cause the crowd in that section to stay silent.

The event would work with a heats format again, each team sends up two members who would be put into 3 heats, the 8 fastest times move onto the final, the slowest time in the heats gets the wooden spoon. The heats would also be 50 metres, while the finals would for 100 metres.

Fatal fury team: Andy, Rock

Art of Fighting team: Robert, Kasumi

Ikari Warriors team: Leona, Clark

Korea team: Jhun, May lee

Woman's team: Mai, Angel

K' team: Whip, Diana

Psycho soldiers team: Athena, Kensou

Japan team: Benimaru, Shingo

Outlaw team: Billy, Gato

Ash team: Krauser, Shen Woo

In heat one it was Leona, Rock, May lee, Kensou, Whip, Gato, Angel and Krauser

"Got any plans to help us in this event?" Billy asked

"No, we can't allow our rivals to catch on, if we try too often we may find ourselves being watched more often which makes it much harder to allow unfortunate accidents" Geese said. Although like always Geese came up with another crappy supposedly strategic reply that really meant Geese hadn't thought of anything.

The competitors lined up on the starting blocks.

"On your mark!" Mature called out with a starters gun

The competitors got ready

BANG! They all dived in, all got away reasonably well however when they came above the water Gato had half a body length on May lee, Kensou was not far behind her, and Leona was in fourth. Gato had a clear ability advantage as by the 30 metre mark he was clearly ahead of May lee… she too however had extended against Leona and Kensou who were now being caught by Rock and Angel, this was clearly not a good event for Krauser, he was last by half a body length against Whip who held seventh.

The line was closing in and it was clear Gato would win, and he touched the wall, May lee came about 2 seconds later, and about a further second off was Leona, and Kensou came after her. Krauser had finished in last.

The second heat lined up as soon as the first dove off the blocks. Benimaru, Shen woo, Athena, Mai, Diana, Robert, Billy and Jhun all lined up ready. A few whistles went through the crowd when the competitors got a look at Athena and Mai in their swimming costumes, Athena's was typically different to the one she wore yesterday, Jhun stared at Athena on the starting blocks too. Athena gave one of her perfect smiles to Jhun and winked.

"Get ready!" Mature raised the gun again

The gun was fired and almost everybody made a dive off the blocks, except Jhun who watched Athena beautifully dive into the water… he then realised after about 5 seconds he had to the same.

"Honestly, we have got to do something Athena causing a distraction…" Kim rolled his eyes as Jhun slowly jumped into the water

"Yeah… Master Jhun seems to lose his focus too easily" Chang said

They got to 25 metres and Shen Woo was leading, followed by Robert, Diana then Athena. Jhun was still trying to recover from his start and was sitting in last trying to catch Billy who was in seventh, but Billy was more then 3 body lengths ahead. As they closed in Robert started to gain on Shen Woo and speed up a little bit, Shen Woo tried to fight back however Robert was closing the gap, Athena, Diana and Mai were in a three way fight for third, fourth and fifth. They closed in on the finish line and Robert had snatched first from Shen woo, while Diana was third and Mai was fourth. Benimaru, Billy and Jhun were coming in but both were quite comfortable and able to keep Jhun in last place.

The final heat now… currently Jhun had the slowest time, and Gato was leading with Robert in second, Shen Woo in third, May lee in fourth, Leona in fifth, Diana in sixth, Mai in seventh and Kensou was in eighth. Kasumi, Andy, Shingo and Clark were all that remained for the final heat.

Mature was ready with the gun.

"On your mark" Mature announced as she held the gun.

She fired it again and they all dived in, Shingo had got off to a very strong start, he was at least 3 quarters of a body length ahead of Andy who led Kasumi and Clark. By the time they reached half way Shingo was still a long way out from the other three, he would win easily. The other three however seemed to be closely matched as Clark now led them with Andy in third and Kasumi running fourth. Coming in to finish Shingo won with ease, as he looked behind him as he watched Kasumi come strong towards the end, however it wouldn't be enough as Andy retook second from Clark who finished third. However it would turn out that only Shingo's and Andy would qualify.

The times all sorted out and Jhun was awarding the wooden spoon. Shingo was fastest, then Gato, Robert, Shen Woo, May lee, Leona, Diana and Andy would qualify. The rest were all out.

"This will serve you right for allowing Athena to distract you" Kim said hitting Jhun on the shoulder with the wooden spoon

"She didn't distract me… I just didn't want a false start" Jhun replied

"You watched her arse from the time she dived into the water until almost the time she came up again" Dong Hwan laughed as it was Jhun for once who was getting told off for being slightly on the lazy side

"We even have it on tape, you can see it again, and look at how stupid you look" Jae Hoon said

"I can watch Athena dive into the water, again and again and again?" Jhun asked drooling and his eyes in a dream state

Jae Hoon rolled his eyes and looked towards Kim, he only shrugged as if to say what can we do.

"Malin… I still don't like this plan of deliberately trying to distract Jhun, it's not very sporting is it" Athena said after watching Jhun get hit repeatedly with the wooden spoon.

"No, but that wouldn't stop me doing it" Malin laughed

"Yes, but that's your style, cheating, unfair play, it's just not me" Athena said

Geese had overheard them and a plan formulated in his mind.

The competitors lined up in their lanes according to how they finished, fastest in the centre. Diana in lane 1, May lee in lane 2, Robert in lane 3, Shingo in lane 4, Gato in lane 5, Shen Woo in lane 6, Leona in lane 7 and Andy was in lane 8.

Mature got ready for the final time with the gun.

"On your mark!" Mature raised it

Gato looked at Shingo and stared at him in an attempt to intimidate him, Shingo didn't look and concentrated on the water.

BANG! They all dived into the water and when they all came up after the dive predictably enough it was Shingo and Gato who led off the start, followed by May lee, Andy, Leona, Diana, Robert and Shen Woo although everybody was closely bunched. Gato had a better dive then Shingo so was slightly ahead of him. They were coming towards 25 metres and May lee was still holding third closely followed by Diana and Andy.

Gato begun to extend his lead over Shingo as they came to the 50 meter mark, and Gato hit the wall around half a body length ahead of Shingo, when both went into the tumble turn. May lee came after them, and then came Leona and Robert. After the tumble turn though Shingo had gained a good amount of ground, his technique at least on that turn was better then Gato's and he came out very close to him. By this point they were both well ahead of Robert and Shen woo, who had taken third and fourth from May lee and Leona. Diana and Andy were still in the race for a medal and were not far behind May lee. The two leaders though were going stroke for stroke, Shingo was holding his own very well against Gato however neither was going to let up in the final stages.

They were approaching the finish line very quickly, and the crowd were on their feet cheering as the two came towards the wall and went for the wall very close together. Nobody knew who had won, as they turned around and looked at the timing boards. After about 5 seconds it came up with.

1. Shingo

2. Gato

Geese banged his hand down in frustration, there was less then 1 tenth of a second in it. Winning that event would have put them in the lead… although they are still in second place one place better then old rivals… the Fatal fury team.

Shen Woo came in third, and May lee came in closely against Robert, Leona was next, followed by Andy and Diana.

"Well done Shingo, you got us our first gold…" Benimaru said

"Yeah I did it! I WON!!" Shingo cried out to everybody in the crowd

The obvious Japan team and Shingo fans cheered out. Benimaru sighed deeply as Shingo did various poses and the crowd kept cheering.

"Let him have his fun" Kyo came up from behind Benimaru

"I suppose, but I'm worried he's going to start… Oh no, he's going to do it any second now" Benimaru looked away

Kyo groaned too as Shingo was about to sing until Kyo walked up quietly to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't do it if you want them to keep loving you" Kyo said in a quiet manner. Shingo looked puzzled, then worked it out.

"Alright… I understand, I shouldn't get too excited… but… winning feels good" Shingo smiled

"Yes it does… but those guys don't look to happy" Kyo gestured with his eyes towards the outlaw team

Shingo looked over towards the general direction that Kyo was suggesting and nodded. Although Kyo was far from concerned about his own safety, Shingo was another matter.

The Japan team was awarded a much needed gold to boost them to sixth position, while the outlaw team was given the silver to be put into second, the Ash/Krauser team was given a bronze but they still remained last, and the Korea team was given the aluminium foil which also didn't effect their position.

"Well we will now be moving just out of Southtown to the shooting arena… it is all marked on your schedules" Heidern told the other teams

The Ikari's left first and all of them including the volunteers got into the bus and it took off. The officers and higher ranking soldiers were at the front everybody else at the back.

"So the shooting allows for only one member right?" Ralf asked

"Yes… I will be entering, if that's what you are asking" Heidern said

"But sir no offence, I am a better shot" Clark replied

"Perhaps… but I have done little to contribute to the team so far" Heidern said

"Neither have I, it's been Leona and Ralf doing almost everything so far, I haven't had much if any shots at a medal" Clark countered

"And besides, you've been busy with the administrative stuff, since Ryan and the others are on that now for the most part, you only need to explain the events so now you'll be able to have a greater scope over what you can compete in" Ralf added

Heidern grunted and nodded in half agreement.

Ralf and Clark knew that Heidern was merely blocking them getting too many medals so they couldn't get the leave they wanted so easily, although they knew Heidern would probably back down in the end anyway, especially when the more important thing was winning this competition.

They had arrived, and the Ikari's prepared the event while the team just found a good spot to sit from in the seats that were closest to the action and set aside for the competitors. The teams slowly formed into the arena and having strategised on the way each team had decided who their one shooter would be.

Ikari team: Clark

Outlaw team: Geese

Fatal fury team: Terry

Woman's team: Mary

K' team: Maxima

Japan team: Benimaru

Psycho solider team: Malin

Korea team: Chang

Art of fighting team: Kasumi

Ash/Krauser team: Ash

"Alright, now this is how it works…" Heidern announced "Each team has a registered shooter, and in the first round they are send up 5 at a time. The top 2 in each round move onto the finals, the people with the equal lowest score fight against the wooden spoon, if there is only one person with the lowest score they get the spoon automatically. Each round has 3 clay pigeons put into the air, each one you shoot down scores one point" Heidern explained

Meanwhile…

Gato, Yamazaki and Billy were scouting the tent where the pigeons would come from.

"Hey guys, you aren't allowed back here, go back to your seats" One of the Ikari volunteers had come from behind

The three outlaws stared at this lone Ikari.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Yamazaki stepped closer

"Plenty…" More Ikari's joined from the back there were about 9 of them. The outlaws didn't seem impressed.

"You are all weak, we could blow you away with our eyes closed" Gato smiled

"Yes" Yamazaki laughed insanely in a more of an attempt to intimidate the Ikaris.

Yamazaki went for a quick blow at one of them but they defended… Gato went in and kicked one of them in the stomach downing them, but this allowed another to charge down Gato. Gato of course didn't land on the ground as he landed on his hands and expertly retreated back into a fighting stance. Furious that he was forced into defensive actions against such a weak opponent Gato went for another strike until Billy put his staff in front of Gato.

"Stop it…" Billy warned. Gato grumbled at him, still looking furious.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of the army people" Yamazaki laughed

"No, but this isn't the time for this, the event is about to start. Listen this was just supposed to be a quick look" Billy said

"Right… that's so believable, just leave at that or we'll tell Heidern and give your team a penalty, I'm sure your boss wouldn't be too pleased to hear that" Another one of the Ikari's stood in front of the others

"… Fine… but you haven't heard the last of us" Billy grumbled as the guy in front nodded and the Ikari's made way to allow them out

Billy, Gato and Yamazaki left and walked a good distance from the tent.

"How could you humiliate me like that! We could have won that battle easily" Gato said to Billy grabbing him

"Pipe down. If we were to fight of course we'd win but the problem is that they would be eventually found as well as there being a slight problem of no pigeons coming out" Billy said

"Hmmph… we could have done that part ourselves. Damn it I'll get that fool back for sure... nobody who is so below my standards lands a blow on me" Gato grumbled

"There will be another time for that Gato" Geese came to the outlaws

"Aren't you supposed to be shooting now?" Billy asked

"No… I'm not in this round, but it seems you were caught out before you could make a swap for the pigeons, but you didn't want to start a fight because you were concerned you would create unwanted trouble" Geese said

"That's pretty spot on, sorry sir" Billy said shyly, even he was a bit ashamed of how badly it turned out.

"Don't be silly I am pretty sure that this was the best move, I expected this outcome, and as such I always have a second plan" Geese said

Geese and the others then discussed the back up plan.

In the first round it was Ash, Terry, Chang, Malin and Benimaru.

"I still do not like the idea of allowing Chang to compete in this event" Kim said

"Yes, but we do want to perform and frankly Kim you couldn't hit Chang even if he were standing still" Jhun said

"Neither could you" Kim replied

"That's why everybody else is standing here, Choi can't handle it and May lee has never tried so Chang is our only option we simply can't afford another wooden spoon at the moment" Jhun said

Kim nodded in reluctant agreement.

The 5 shooters stood in position. 5 clay pigeons would be released in a quick time period, the first one would be shot by Ash, the next by Terry and so on. The first one was released, Ash took aim and fired.

"EEEEEK!!!!" A loud sound occurred when Ash hit the target and feathers fell from where Ash had shot and the clay pigeon fell straight to the ground.

"Oh no! They aren't using real pigeons are they?" Kim stared in horror

"Don't be stupid, they are merely clay shaped like pigeons with bunches of feathers attached to them, with somebody making bird like sound effects in the sound box" Heidern said

Kim was puzzled "Then how come it fell to the ground like an actual pigeon does?"

"Just made that way, instead of exploding it just goes straight to the ground" Heidern told him "Makes it seem more realistic that way" Heidern said

Terry took his shot and missed, Chang missed, Malin hit her shot and Benimaru made his.

They loaded up again, and Ash hit, Terry hit, Chang made his, Malin missed and Benimaru had hit again as well. Now Ash and Benimaru were the only two shooters to have hit both of their shots and there was only one remaining. They got ready and fired Ash missed, Terry missed, Chang hit, Malin got a hit and Benimaru had hit.

This meant Benimaru was surely in the finals but the other spot was still up for grabs, a tiebreaker would be played out, Terry was out of it but Ash, Malin and Chang had to fire off for a spot.

"Right, two pigeons…" Heidern started

"Ah ha! You just said pigeons, I'm not convinced they are clay… shooting actual animals is evil" Kim interrupted him

"You can check them for yourself if you like" Heidern said

"I might just do that… anyway carry on" Kim said walking off

"That's good of you, Private Kensington, show Kim to the pigeons" Heidern was getting annoyed with Kim's protests insisting that innocent animals were being killed and an Ikari stood up and took Kim over to the pigeons.

"Anyway, two CLAY pigeons are put into the air, the person who gets either them moves on, if both are hit, then one clay pigeon is released and the person who shoots that one moves on" Heidern explained

"But how are you certain of who shot which pigeon?" Ash asked with his typical accent

"Each gun is loaded with a certain type of ammo that lets us know which gun it came from" Heidern replied

Ash nodded as he Malin, and Chang prepared. Two pigeons were released, all three fired.

"SQWAWK!" The sound box went off when somebody hit the pigeon but only one was shot down.

The Ikari's looked at the pigeon, and a red flag was raised.

"It's Ash Crimson" Heidern announced

Ash and Benimaru were moving onto the next round. Now Maxima, Clark, Mary and Kasumi got ready.

"Did you do it?" Geese asked

"Yes… Maxima will be impossible to beat otherwise, but now everybody's aim will be all screwed up due to the stronger wind, we've set it near the tent so the pigeons fly faster then they are supposed to" Billy told him "We simply shut off the device when you are shooting" Billy finished

"Excellent" Geese smiled as he took his position

Maxima took aim, and fired, but missed.

"Hmm… what happened there, I was certain I had that one" Maxima scratched his head in wonder

Clark was next… he concentrated, shot fired and hit.

Cheers and claps were heard.

"How the hell did that happen!?" Billy shouted

Geese was next, and he fired and hit. Mary was after him and she missed. Kasumi was last and fired, she too had hit her target.

"Hmm! I didn't think I'd get that one" Kasumi smiled

"Lucky shot…" Billy muttered

The next round, Maxima tried again but he still missed.

"Hey, are you alright? It's not like you to miss" Whip came to Maxima

"I just don't get it… I should be able to do this easily" Maxima said

"Something fishy is going on…" Diana said

"Yeah for Maxima to miss twice there has to be something up" K' nodded in slight agreement

"Agreed… let's find out" Whip went away from Maxima

"Bah! I couldn't be bothered… it's a silly competition" K' grumbled

Whip ignored this and she and Kula had a look around, her links with the Ikari's could give her a better advantage when looking around the area. Geese quickly turned to Billy and gave him a cut it signal, he had slightly heard murmurs of Whip's conversation, Billy never questioned Geese so pressed the button to conceal the device. Clark took his shot and hit perfectly, Geese missed, Mary hit hers and Kasumi hit again.

In the final round the next target was released, Maxima tried to focus as best as he could but his frustration for missing the other two caused him to miss ever so slightly the third time. Clark hit his target, Geese missed again, Mary didn't get hers either and Kasumi missed. This left Clark with 3, Kasumi with 2, Mary and Geese with 1, and Maxima didn't get any, Terry got 1 and was the lowest score in the other round so Maxima got the wooden spoon. This meant Kasumi, Ash, Clark and Benimaru were in the finals.

"No way! I couldn't miss three times" Maxima said

"Don't let it get to you, as I've been telling the others it's a stupid competition that I'm only here for because I've got nothing better to do" K' said

"And because Kula made you" Maxima smiled

"I am my own person, I'll do as I please" K' said

"Yes, of course, which is why she's already arranged for you to be her doubles partner" Maxima laughed

"WHAT!" K' shouted out

"You agreed to it at dinner last night, Kula said if she could pre register you and her together. You groaned a bit and then agreed" Maxima reminded him

K' groaned and looked down "… I remember now… since it had to be mixed doubles and the thought of you with a tennis racket is simply embarrassing which is the only reason I agreed" K' said

"Yeah… thanks for that" Maxima saw Whip and Kula returning.

"Of course, now there is a problem. I don't mind THAT much teaming up with Kula however Whip gave me inside info on the tournament from her Ikari friends" K' said

"Oh and…" Maxima said probing K' to elaborate

"The teams for tennis are not going to be kept together, they are going to be shuffled around… so who knows who or what they could force me to work with" K' said

"Hmm… well cross that bridge when you come to it, who knows you may like your new team mate" Maxima smiled

"PRRFT! BAH! Pigs fly too" K' said loudly

The finalist stood up and took their positions…

"Hey Crimson, don't break a nail!" Benimaru laughed

"Yes… I'm glad you like my nail work, I spent a lot of time on it… but I hope you don't bite yours off due to the tension because while they are not as beautiful as mine it would still be a shame" Ash smiled either missing the insult or ignoring it.

The first pigeon was ready be released, it would be Ash who fired first. He fired and hit with perfect accuracy as the SQWAWK and claps and cheers filled the area. Kasumi was next she fired and missed, Benimaru took his shot and hit and Clark made his fine.

The next round was ready. Clark would shoot first this time, he fired and he missed. A wave of shock went over everybody…

"What's gotten into him? Clark simply does not miss" Ralf said

"Maybe too much pressure" Leona suggested

"Clark doesn't crack under pressure… not that easily. He is only human, he probably just made an error" Heidern thought out

"Not a good time for it eh?" Ralf said

Kasumi took her shoot and made it, Benimaru hit his target, and Ash hit his. Benimaru and Ash were now on 2 and Kasumi and Clark were on 1 with one shot left. It would then be Benimaru who fired first, he knew getting this shot would assure silver at worst, the pigeon came out and… bang!

Another gasp… Benimaru had missed too…Ash's face glowed when he saw Benimaru miss. He took aim, getting this would assure the gold. The pigeon was shot out… Ash focused… and BANG! The feathers flew everywhere, the sound box went off, Ash had hit his target…

Loud cheers from team mates Duo Lon, Shen Woo and from the crowd… they were assured of the gold now. Kasumi focused and was getting ready to take her shot… she fired and missed. Clark was the last shot, hitting would cause a play off with Benimaru for silver, missing would mean he fights with Kasumi for the bronze. The pigeon was fired out of the trap, Clark focused and pressed the trigger and the pigeon fell out of the sky.

"Right… now Ash gets the gold as he the only one on 3 points, and Kasumi is awarded the aluminium foil as she is on 1, but Clark and Benimaru, you must play off for the silver and bronze, one pigeon, first one to shoot it down wins" Heidern told them

Benimaru and Clark took their positions.

"Chris, check the pigeon for us to assure we don't cheat by using our own people, a blue flag for Clark, a red one for Benimaru" Heidern said

Chris nodded.

The pigeon was fired, the crowd watched closely as it seemed to move in slow motion, both guns went off, the pigeon had went down again, neither was sure of who had hit it first. Chris checked the pigeon and raised a blue flag. Clark had won the silver.

"Well hey, at least that's something" Clark smiled

"You had us worried you lost your touch" Ralf punched Clark on the shoulder

"Me? Nah" Clark said

So the Ash/Krauser team won their first gold putting them in fifth right behind the woman's team, the Ikari team got the silver extending their lead, the Japan team had the bronze and the art of fighting team got aluminium foil, but still dropped to last place due to being the only team yet to win a gold medal.

"We have decided to do the draw for the tennis now… so those teams with a male and female member must have both of them compete. However the following teams will need to work out arrangements with other teams to form male and female teams. These teams are the Outlaw team…" Heidern was about to read out

"We have a female member" Geese cut Heidern off

"We do?" Billy asked

"Yes… she agreed to join us to find her brother, which I thought was very touching" Geese's words were full of sarcasm

Gato knew what this meant "You must be out your mind, she doesn't know anything about sports" Gato said

"You haven't even met her before… or have you?" Geese laughed

"That girl is not my sister, why won't anybody believe me, why does everybody always side with the small, weak, defenceless girl" Gato said

"I frankly don't give a shit whether she is your sister or not, we could do with a good female member on this team… but I won't force you to play tennis with her" Geese said

"That's ever so good of you… but I still do not want her on this team" Gato said

"It is my choice not yours" Geese said firmly  
"This is the outlaw team isn't it, she wouldn't even be able to staple butterfly wings together" Gato rolled his eyes

"I've made my decision, and you have no say in this." Geese said

"This stupid competition just gets worse all the time" Gato growled

"Listen if the girl is completely useless as you claim she is then we ditch her, but I will be her partner in this task" Geese told him as if he was convinced Hotaru would be a great asset to the team. "Come in now dear" Geese called out

Hotaru had come out from within the crowd to join the outlaw team.

"Hello…" Hotaru came out shyly

"What do you think of this, don't you object to anything Geese does?" Gato asked

"He makes weird decisions at times, but usually he makes the right choices… and I think your sister is sort of cute" Billy said

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER" Gato shouted

"MOVING ON!" Heidern shouted out even louder cutting off the outlaws argument and introduction of Hotaru. "The teams that must work out arrangements with the others are the Fatal fury team, the Ash/Krauser team and the Japan team. You can choose Vice, Mature and Shermie in this event or any of the women who are not already with somebody else, teams are allowed to break the 2 person a team rule but only in this way" Heidern explained.

Once everybody had roughly got it the teams made a few quick discussions with the others and after Mai running after Andy begging him to join her but convinced Rock to team up with King so he couldn't enter. They ended up like this.

Ikari team: Ralf/Leona

Outlaw team: Geese/Hotaru

Fatal fury/womans team 1: Rock/King

Fatal fury/womans team 2: Terry/Mary

Ash/psycho team: Shen woo/Malin

Ash/Orochi team: Ash/Vice

Japan/Orochi team: Benimaru/Shermie

K' team: K'/Kula

Psycho soldiers team: Kensou/Athena

Korea team: Jhun/May lee

Art of Fighting team: Robert/Yuri

Heidern got the entries and called on Mature who put all the names into two barrels, one for the men another for the women.

"Now there is a twist… the teams will not be kept this way… they will be randomly scrambled" Heidern said

A lot of the teams gasped and looked at the other entrants wondering who possibly their new team mate could be. Their feelings went from excitement especially in the case of Jhun with the possibility of teaming up with Athena to disappointment with Terry and Robert not being able to be with Mary and Yuri, to horror with K' wondering which girl would be his team mate.

Mature pulled names out of a male barrel then a female one, those two would be team mates whether they liked it or not.

It ended up shuffling out like this…

Kensou/Shermie

K'/May lee

Jhun/Vice

Ash/King

Geese/Athena

Ralf/Hotaru

Shen woo/Yuri

Robert/Kula

Rock/Leona

Benimaru/Mary

Terry/Malin

The reactions on their new team mates were highly varied to say the least.

So after this long chapter yet again, there is still half of the day to go with the weight lifting and first round of the really mixed doubles tennis. Can the fighters survive with their new team mates for at least one event or maybe even get along? How far will Gato go in order to sabotage Hotaru's efforts to get her off the outlaw team? Will I get the next update done quickly? I should.


	9. Day 3: Strength, accuracy and teamwork

Gereo A: It's cool you guys still like it...

Tornado(Reviewer: That was the point of allowing parts of the story to be skipped, it helps but it's not a requirement, I often make these chapters too long because of my descriptions although this one is over my perfect length but not as badly as my last.

Phoenix619: Well, I can't allow any team to win constantly... that would be boring... but don't worry, they will perform well in this competition I assure you...

Micka: Yeah I'll put in beach Volleyball, nice idea... Although I'll make the pairings different again... but still not within teams.

After the teams had finished listening to Heidern and learning that they would have to learn to work with somebody totally unfamiliar to them they headed for the weight lifting arena.

"Now I will compete in this event" Heidern said in a final manner expecting Ralf and Clark to attempt to persuade him otherwise.

"Okay, I've got the tennis to prepare for anyway" Ralf replied

"I took the shooting so that's fine by me" Clark said

"Just be careful out there, it won't be good if you end up breaking your back or something" Leona said

"Are you suggesting that I am too old for this?" Heidern asked knowing exactly what Leona was thinking, even though she would deny it

"No, of course not…" Leona predictably replied

"Good, then it's settled" Heidern said again in that same final tone

The rest of the teams and crowd again formed into the stadium. Ryan took the names of those competing, only one competitor per team was allowed in this event. Collecting the sign ups after a few of the teams worked out options and planned for future events and who was up to the task, after the teams worked it out it ended up like this.

Ikari Warriors team: Heidern

Outlaw team: Gato

Fatal fury team: Tizoc

Woman's team: Angel

Ash team: Krauser

Japan team: Daimon

K' team: Maxima

Psycho soldiers team: Kensou

Korea team: Chang

Art of fighting team: Takuma

The way the event would work is each team gets only one lift. It would work in a clean and jerk format, that meant they had to raise it up to their chin and shoulders before raising it above their heads and then hold it in that position for 3 counts; if anybody failed their lift they would get the wooden spoon. This was an event structured to allow the lower teams to catch up.

The Ikari team was still leading so therefore had to go first. So out stepped Heidern with Yashiro, Chris and Shermie judging, ready to raise the flags for any fouls. The first lift Heidern would attempt was 120kg.

A/N: Yes I know the fighters fling around Chang like he was nothing at times so these weights are probably far lighter then what they could actually do. Both Ralf and Clark throw Chang high into the air and then land him on their heads before slamming him to the ground, that would probably do far more damage to Ralf and Clark then to Chang, but half the thing about KOF is the fact you can take a bone breaking blow, be set on fire, get frozen and countless more things and most of the time stand up again as if it was nothing. That said I just don't want them going too close to world records here.

The crowd watched in silence as Heidern approached the bar.

"This is going to be a mistake I know it is" Leona shook her head

"120 kilos isn't that much for Heidern… I think he can do this one easily, actually I think he should have gone for a little more" Clark said

Heidern grabbed the bar and lifted it to his chin with a slight struggle. He then put his left foot backwards in order to balance himself and then put it above his head in one smooth motion and lifted it above his head.

1…2…3…Heidern then dropped the bar and the crowd cheered when he was successful. Next out was Gato for the outlaw team who was going for 130kg. Gato walked to the bar grabbed it, and held it up to his chin after a struggle, but he looked secure now… as he focused for the next part, putting it above his head. Gato took a step backwards and had a minor struggle to bring it over his head.

"Come on big brother you can do it!" Hotaru shouted out

Gato went red with anger, and brought it to his head, held it for 3 counts and threw it at Hotaru sitting in the front row.

"AHHH!" The outlaws cried out as the weight came for them.

Fortunately the outlaws and Hotaru were quite a distance away from how far Gato was able to throw the weight, Shermie waved the foul flag.

"But I lifted it! Why did I get fouled?" Gato shouted out in protest

"You can't throw it; you must hold it for 3 counts while standing still during this time period and then put it straight down after. So don't try look cool after your success… because now you look like an idiot" Yashiro said shaking his head

Gato stomped off.

A/N: This actually happened in Sydney, although the weight was not exactly thrown he walked away from the spot and continually come to the judges and he lost grip of the weight and almost threw it forwards, it rolled and nearly came at the judges. Needless to say he was annoyed about getting fouled as he held it for 3 counts but not while standing still.

"Tizoc is next… he's going to go for something a bit heavier then others apparently" Terry said

Right he was Tizoc was trying for 140 kilos. He came out and got several roars and shouts from his fans as he stepped near the bar. He came to it and pushed it into his chin and then took a step back with his left foot like Heidern did and lifting it into the air like it was a feather. This caused a greater uproar from the numerous Fatal fury and Tizoc fans. .

Next out was Angel for the Woman's team, they knew they didn't stand much chance of defeating the men in this challenge so merely went for a secure lift to avoid last place as Gato had already made a mistake, Angel was attempting 100kg. She came to the bar and put her hands on it. She focused and lifted it to her chin, the crowd watched eagerly as Angel then lifted the weight above her head and 1…2…3. She slammed it to the ground.

The women cheered as for certain they would not get last place.

Next up was Wolfgang Krauser… he walked calmly up to the bar putting his hands into the chalk on the way. He was going for 150kg, he grabbed the bar and then in a loud shout put it to his chin and shoulder successfully. Krauser focused on the next part and he stepped back and put it above his head and then suddenly…

CLANG! He had dropped it… the crowd gasped in shock as Krauser walked off the stage, followed by a few angry shouts in frustration, Gato's foul however would be considered better then Krauser's failure. Daimon was up now, he was going for 132.5kg. He too put his hands into the chalk walked up to bar, and grabbed it and bend his knees like everybody else. Focusing he then pulled it up fine to his chin and rested it on his shoulders. Daimon then focused again as he summoned the strength to step backwards and put it above his head.

The crowd cheered again as now it was Maxima's turn. He went for 145 kg. Walking up to the bar he grabbed it straight away before getting into position, he then stood up lifting the bar to his shoulders, one second later he stepped back and held it above his head for 3 counts and put it back down. They were now in the lead, Tizoc was next on 140 then Daimon on 132.5 followed by Heidern on 120.

Kensou was ready next, and he was going for 150kg. A little bit of a shock considering his size or rather the seeming lack of strength but there was a trick Kensou had, he and the psycho soldiers just hoped it would be enough. The teams and crowd watched in eager anticipation as Kensou stood in front of the bar. He held it in his hands… focusing his power

"Let's see if any of that training of his has done anything at all" Chin said

Kensou lifted up the weight with incredible psychic energy and physical strength, Kensou looked so determined to do whatever possible to lift that damned bar, there was a lot of pressure on him for this lift, he needed to keep ahead of Jhun, he had to impress Chin so he would think he was training hard which he was despite hating every second of it, and he had to do well for the team. He raised it to his shoulders resting for about a second before he put his foot back and threw the weight into the air. 1…2…3… The crowd then roared with applause and cheers as Kensou threw the bar down, most of the other teams in shock, Kensou back flipped to show his apparent joy.

Chang was next to go he was going for 142.5kg… he would try for more but the weight was difficult for him to lift in a proper manner and he didn't want to make a mistake. He came to the weight and put his hands in the chalk and grabbed the bar, his size made it difficult to do so in a comfortable position. Chang then pulled up the bar and brought it up to his chin, from there it was simple, he just lifted the bar above his head and held it for 3 and put it back down. The crowd clapped as Chang went off the stage.

Takuma was the last to come out, he knew he would have to do better then 132.5 to get an aluminium he would knew he would have a tough time even coming close, so avoiding a wooden spoon by failing to lift he tried for 110kg, Takuma lifted it with slight difficulty, but not a real struggle.

With the event settled the surprised Kensou was awarded the gold, this pushed the psycho soldiers into second position behind the Ikaris, Maxima got the silver which put them right into the contest equal with the Fatal fury team, while Chang got the bronze and Tizoc collected the aluminium allowing them to hold on just against the K' team.

"Master, why didn't you try for something to get us a medal?" Robert asked

"Because, we can't afford to start collecting wooden spoons. We need to be given a bit more time, for events we are strong at to come up, Kasumi brings extra strengths to the team so we just have to be patient and wait for the results" Takuma said

"It is true we don't have any of those spoons yet, so we can't be that bad, we just haven't won anything yet" Yuri added

"That's exactly our problem, once we start winning gold we'll shoot up to the table" Takuma said

Now the teams were to go to the tennis courts which were fortunately in the same complex. The crowds had got there before some of the teams. The popcorn, drinks, hotdogs, fairy floss, ice cream and chips, and KOF merchandise was still selling incredibly well. Now it had to be determined who would play against who. Again it would be done randomly.

A/N: I realised a bit of an error in the previous pairings, it has been since corrected, previously I cheated the Japan team out of a player, a bit of a mistake on my part, so I'm adding Kyo and Whip to the pairings but it doesn't matter as it makes the teams semi-even, although not perfectly even so I will have to use byes at one point. Also in this event I decided not to award the wooden spoon, it would take a lot longer to write out the losers bracket when what everybody really wants to know is who wins.

In the first round it would be

Ralf/Hotaru vs. Robert/Kula

Terry/Malin vs. Rock/Leona

Jhun/Vice vs. Geese/Athena

Kyo/Whip vs. K'/May lee

King/Ash vs. Benimaru/Mary

Shen Woo/Yuri vs. Kensou/Shermie

The matches would be all played at the same time, we cut to the first match in the list, Ralf and Hotaru against Robert and Kula. The rules were 2 games a set and 3 set matches until the gold medal finals in which it would be 6 games, 3 sets. Like always you would need a 2 game advantage or more in order to win the set, if it tied at 2 games all a tiebreaker would take place. Yashiro took his place in the umpires chair, the Ikari's were the lines people but Yashiro had the final say and could overrule, the other umpires for the 5 other matches were Chris, Diana, Mature, Heidern and Chizuru.

"Heads or tails?" Yashiro held a coin in hand

"Tails" Kula called out

Yashiro tossed it into the air

"Heads, serving first Ralf?" Yashiro asked

"Yup…" Ralf replied

Ralf went over to his side of the court and bounced the ball and did a few practice exchanges with Robert while Kula and Hotaru did the same just to warm up quickly before the match. After about 2 minutes they were ready to play. Ralf got into position and bounced the ball on the ground ready to serve, he then put a lot of force behind it as he smashed it into Robert's side of the court, Robert reached for it and managed to get it back however it was a slow shot and it allowed Hotaru to move into position in order to place the ball in between Robert and Kula, she hit it with reasonable force and they couldn't return it.

"15, love" Yashiro announced

The game went on in a similar fashion, Ralf's serve was simply too good and they had only lost one point in the game. The next game however it was Robert's turn to serve. Robert served it and Ralf got to it, Kula volleyed it back but Hotaru was able to catch it on the edge of her racquet, she dropped it right after the net causing Robert to run after it, but it was to no use it bounced twice ending the point. It was then known the combination of Ralf's power and Hotaru's placement would prove deadly.

We now move onto Jhun and Vice against Geese and Athena who were playing on centre court. It is Athena after all so naturally most of the eyes were on this match. It was still in the first game and Geese was serving at 15-30. Jhun was determined to beat Geese and prove to Athena that he was far stronger, Jhun's legs allowed him to cover the court well but using a tennis racquet was a bit off putting to his battle style of only using his feet, however that didn't seem to be bothering him as he had won both points that Geese had served to him.

Vice got ready to accept the serve, Geese powered the ball into Vice's side of the court, Vice was close enough to reach it and she put it back into Geese's side of the court. Geese charged his power and smashed it towards Jhun who calmly put his racquet up to block the ball, Athena returned that shot by running towards Geese's side of the court and Geese moved to cover Athena on the other side. Good thing he did as Vice put it into what she thought was an empty corner, but Geese saved it and lobbed it over Jhun's head and into the centre of the course catching him off guard and he had to run back to get the ball. The crowd ooo'ed when Jhun was able to put it back and over Athena's head and into the court behind her, scoring a point as Geese was unable to get to it fast enough. The crowd did the traditional tennis clap and cheers after a good rally was played.

"15-40" Chris said the score through the mic.

Jhun and Vice now had break point. Geese bounced the ball and Jhun moved a bit behind the baseline. Geese served it down the line and Jhun had to struggle to reach it, but he managed to get it back into Geese's side of the court, Geese then noticed Jhun was a good deal behind the baseline so tried to drop it a good distance away from both Vice and Jhun, Vice was on the other side and Jhun was way back so he dropped it on the right side of the court in a very sneaky way, however Vice was onto it and she unnaturally extended her arm and hit the ball and she tried the same shot, so now it was Geese's turn to run to the drop shot. Geese ran, and put it back but it was very high in the air and both Athena and Geese retreat ready to do whatever they could about the inevitable smash that was coming from Vice. Vice prepared for it and she smashed it into the centre between the pair of them.

"Game Jhun and Vice" Chris announced "Jhun and Vice lead 1 game to love"

Leaving centre court we move onto K' and May lee against Kyo and Whip. K' had just served an ace against his sister, leaving a slight flame trail, they had broke Whip's serve in the previous game and this gave them the first set 2 games to love.

"Aren't you excited we won the first set, those are really great serves" May lee said in a really excited tone

K' muttered something and shrugged in reply

K' wasn't trying to serve aces, he was trying to 'accidentally' hit May lee with a flaming tennis ball, unfortunately she moved just after he served the ball every time either resulting in him scoring a very strong serve or singeing the net slightly. May lee was simply unbearable to K' about how they should communicate and work out good team tactics. She also had this really annoying tone in her voice, it wasn't bossy, it wasn't whiny, it was just annoying…

May lee though had a respect for K', after all he and his team mates defeated NESTS after all they had put them through, their lives would take years to repair to a remotely standard state, that was something May lee knew she would hopefully never have to face. So May lee was happy to put up with K's negative side it was just the way he was for the moment.

Kyo came to serve, he bounced the ball a few times and swung through causing another fire pattern. K' returned it with a strong forehand down the line but Kyo was standing right in front of it so was able to return it with a good back hand across the court therefore meeting May lee who volley it, but Whip anticipated the ball to come in the direction and blocked the ball sending it straight back to May lee, however she was not expecting Whip to get to it and the ball landed flat into her eye.

"OOOOOWWW… geez…" May lee held her eye

"Are you alright?" Whip asked

"I… I think so…" May lee blinked a few times

K' was smiling a little bit, but then regained his composure when his sister looked at him.

"Do you want to go on with this?" K' asked hoping May lee would say no

"I do not give up that easily, but thank you for your concern" May lee smiled. What kind of hero gave up a fight let alone a winning one, the shock of the contact was more painful then the actual blow itself.

"Hold this to it" Chizuru came off her chair and offered an ice pack to May lee

"No, honestly I'm fine… let's play…" May lee stood back in position, K' groaned and Whip gave a little bit of a laugh at K's obvious displeasure.

By the time they had finished that set they had won, Kyo held serve, but May lee and K' won the next 3 games giving them the match 2-0, 3-1. Ralf and Hotaru also won without dropping a game, 2-0, 2-0. Jhun and Vice against Geese and Athena were still going after a tight first set saw Jhun and Vice win 3 games to 1, they were starting the second set but Geese held serve giving them the first game of that set. King and Ash against Benimaru and Mary was appearing to come to an end. It was 30-0 with King serving after winning the first set 3-1, and the current one was at 1-0. King served the ball against Mary who returned it, over Ash's head and towards King, King returned the shot as Ash and King swapped left and right positions. Benimaru tried to intercept the high shot King had aimed at Mary but unfortunately his aim was a little too far down causing it to crash into the net.

"40-0" Heidern called out

3 Match points for King and Ash. King calmly bounced the ball and concentrated on her serve, she put it in and Benimaru returned it with a strong forehand down the line, it was looking like nobody was there until Ash's ever annoying presence intercepted the ball sending it right between Mary and Benimaru, neither could reach it.

"Game, set and match. King and Crimson. 3 games to 1, 2 games to love" Heidern said as King and Ash shook hands with Benimaru and Mary, despite Benimaru and Ash both holding far more harder then what was necessary.

Mary came over and watched Terry's match, and it was a very close. They were in the second set at a tiebreaker. Rock and Leona had won the first set 3 games to 2 by tiebreak however this time it seems Terry and Malin had an edge, it was 3-2 with Terry to serve. He threw the ball into the air and swung through with a powerful serve, Rock got to it but it was directed at Malin who volleyed it back down the line causing Rock to struggle to return it with a cross court forehand to reach Terry. He charged up and put a good backhand in through the centre, Leona punched it down towards Malin but she had retreated in preparation for such a shot, and she flicked the ball into the air right over Leona's head and she ran around the ball just so she could get in front of it and returned it deep towards the base line causing Terry to have to run to catch the ball and he came through with a quick backhand towards Rock, he saw an opportunity as Malin was near the net and Terry was way over on the other side of the court, he went for a powerful cross court forehand, Rock hit it with a lot of force, however it was too much and it sailed just outside the right side of the court.

"Out…" Mature called as the ball bounced out of the line "4-2… Bogard" Mature said

Meanwhile Shermie and Kensou had both Yuri and Shen woo exhausted as she used the fact that the simply couldn't work out good tactics against them. Shen woo was being a ball hog and Yuri was trying to save the balls that Shen Woo couldn't get to. This of course left both players out of energy a lot sooner and they were still in deep trouble on the score board.

Shermie had serve at 40-15, 2 match points after winning the first set 2-0 and this one they were at 2-1. Shermie put her shot in a good amount of power was directed at Yuri, she returned it back to Shermie however the shot did not have much power allowing Shermie to gather a bit of strength. She played her forehand in an attempt to land it in the front of Yuri's side of the court, she swung through and Yuri prepared to accept but Shen Woo cut across Yuri volleying the ball, Kensou put in a quick lob shot to the right side however Shen Woo jumped high to block it and send it back down towards Shermie. She then went for a quick power shot down the line in an attempt to get past him however it just snagged the top of the net and kept on Shermie's side.

"40-30" Diana said

Shermie was now serving at Shen Woo… he was ready to accept the shot, however Shermie again put a lot of power into it, she served it and it bounced just outside the service square.

"Fault!" One of the lines people called out

Shermie accepted another ball and bounced it to the ground as she threw the ball again and hit it being careful not to hit it too hard and miss. Shen woo took advantage of this and charged his power in an attempt to confuse Shermie by hitting cross court, he hit the ball but then Kensou cut across and hit a very minor shot to drop it just after the net. Yuri came for it but so did Shen Woo and they both dived their racquets at the same time to reach the ball but unfortunately this caused a pile up resulting in both of them falling down and missing the ball.

"Game, set and match. Shermie and Kensou" Diana announced "2 games to love, 3 games to 1" Diana finished

With that there were only 2 matches remaining, with Ralf and Hotaru, K' and May lee, King and Ash and now Shermie and Kensou all progressing. Those matches though had both moved into their third sets, however Geese and Athena had found some form and had broke Jhun's serve giving them a 1-0 lead, with Athena now serving at 15 all.

Geese hit the ball and Jhun swung at the ball however he was seemingly wearing out like everybody else and didn't put enough strength as it clumsily bounced off.

"30-15" Chris said as Geese moved into position ready to serve at Vice.

If Geese was exhausted like everybody else he was doing a good job at hiding it as he released an incredibly strong serve on the outside of the court giving Vice no chance to reply.

"40-15" Chris announced again

2 match points. Geese threw the ball up, and swung through, hitting it just over the net, Jhun hit it with a slice, but unfortunately it was right in front of Athena who volleyed it lightly and put it into Jhun's side, he ran hard to get to the ball and chipped it over Athena. Noticing that Jhun had clearly run out of energy, Geese fired another shot at him forcing Jhun near the base line, he put a good forehand in towards Geese but never expected Athena to come in and volley towards the back right end of the court well away from both Jhun and Vice, Jhun ran again to get the ball but it was too late.

"Game set and match, Asamiya and Howard, 1 game to 3, 3 games to 1, 2 games to love" Chris announced as the crowd cheered loud for Athena and a few of the outlaw supporters, some of which were paid to set in the crowd and cheer, others threatened.

Terry and Malin were still playing against Rock and Leona. It was Malin's serve at 30 all, with Rock serving in the first game and holding serve. Malin served towards Rock but put it too deep into the court.

"Fault" An unnamed lines person called out

Malin focused and bounced the ball again, she swung through but it chipped the net and crashed down. A sound of disappointment and shock went through the crowd as now it was 30-40 and Rock and Leona were at match point.

Malin served a lighter this time putting it in for certain, Leona came through with a back hand, Terry cut it off but Rock caught it on the edge of his racquet chipping it well over Terry's head. Malin looked at it, it looked as if it would go out, but she went after it anyway, it sailed downwards and landed just on the line, Malin returned it but Leona made a surprise move by coming to the net and volleyed it deep into the other corner giving them no chance of returning it.

"Game set and match Heidern and Howard. 3 games to 2, 2 games to 3, 2 games to love" Mature called out as all 4 exhausted players shook hands.

With that match decided the 6 remaining teams drew pieces of paper from a hat, it had written on them bye or no bye. There were 2 byes in the hat and 4 no byes. The people who drew byes got byes for the next round, those who did not would have to play.

K'/May lee vs. Kensou/Shermie

Geese/Athena vs. Rock/Leona

Ralf/Hotaru bye

King/Ash bye

A/N: I know I can have Ralf/Hotaru and King/Ash play each other but having 3 finalist sucks, so I just determined the pairings randomly.

Most of the competitors were very tired and out of energy from all the games so the rest day that would be tomorrow was very much welcome to them. So after day 3 the tally looks like this.

1. Ikari warriors team: 2 gold, 1 silver, 1 aluminium (Ralf, Clark, Leona, Heidern) (1st, no change)

2. Psycho soldiers team: 2 gold, 2 bronze, 2 wooden spoons (Athena, Kensou, Chin, Malin) (6th, 4)

3. Outlaw team: 1 gold, 2 silver, 1 bronze, 2 aluminium, 2 wooden spoons (Geese, Billy, Yamazaki, Gato, Hotaru) (4th, 1)

4. Fatal fury team: 1 gold, 2 silver, 2 aluminium, 1 wooden spoon (Terry, Andy, Joe, Rock, Tizoc) (3rd, -1)

4. K' team: 1 gold, 2 silver, 2 aluminium, 1 wooden spoon (K', Maxima, Whip, Kula, Diana) (5th, 1)

6. Woman's team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 2 bronze (King, Mai, Mary, Angel, Chizuru) (3rd, -3)

7. Ash team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 2 bronze, 2 wooden spoon (Ash, Duo Lon, Shen woo, Krauser) (9th, 2)

8. Japan team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 1 bronze, 1 wooden spoon (Kyo, Iori, Benimaru, Shingo, Daimon) (10th, 2)

9. Korea team: 1 gold, 1 bronze, 2 aluminium, 2 wooden spoon (Kim, Jhun, Chang, Choi, May lee) (7th, -2)

10. Art of fighting team: 1 silver, 2 bronze, 3 aluminium (Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, Kasumi) (8th, -2)

A well deserved rest for our fighters/Olympians tomorrow, events on day 5 include ping pong (or Table tennis whatever you want to call it) and the Bao toss and two mystery events. While on Day 6 there will be the second round of the mixed doubles tennis, sailing done pirate/KOF style, fencing and the long jump.

It seems that despite the Japan team striking back they are still at the bottom of the table, and the Ikari's are still leading. Will May lee mysteriously disappear? What do the Art of Fighting team need to do to win a gold? Rock and Geese finally meet in an event, can Rock defeat Geese and get his team back ahead of the outlaws?


	10. Day 4: A not so warm welcome

Day 4/Rest day 1

Jae Hoon had got up early to just get some air and take a break from watching the competition, he wished his father would have allowed him to compete, watching his team continually lose was irritating, especially when the evil outlaws were far ahead of them in the standings, the people who Kim so badly wanted to defeat.

Maybe there was another way to bring them down… if he couldn't get onto his father's team, maybe he could create his own team… He would need at least 3 others in order to make a remotely respectable appearance.

Meanwhile

"Man, it's been ages since I've been home…" Lucky said as he opened the door looking around his place that he hadn't been in for nearly 3 months.

Continuing his far more successful basketball career Lucky had been living a satisfying life style, but of course KOF that one year was a disaster and always left a mark that Lucky and his team mates will never forget. He went over to his neighbour who had been collecting his mail for him, after he got back he flicked through the letters, letter, invite to boring function, this big letter it's unusual…

"No way! It's from the army guy, Heidern" Lucky shouted out in surprise dropping everything else. He often wondered if anybody in the KOF world still remembered them.

Lucky's eyes read on, although it wasn't an KOF invite it was still a KOF relation competition, a KOF Olympic tournament had already started in South town if they went ahead with it by this date, but it wouldn't be too late to make an appearance, but he wondered why he wasn't told by Heavy D! or Brian. He hoped that they hadn't given up hope over the years, he picked up the phone and dialled in Heavy D!'s number as fast as his fingers would allow. The phone rang 3 times before somebody picked up.

"Yo?" Heavy D! answered

"You got the letter from Heidern?" Lucky asked

"Letter from who?" Heavy D! said

It just dawned on Lucky that maybe Heidern only sent the letter to him due to them being out of the KOF circles for so long. Picking it up again he reread that he would have to contact his team mates on the receiving of this letter if they were interested…

"Lucky you there?" Heavy D called out

"Yeah… I have a bit of a confession, and don't be too pissed at me when you hear this" Lucky said

"What is it… what could have you done?" Heavy D! asked

Lucky was quiet for a moment "Umm, well we have to get to South Town there's a KOF Olympic competition there but we already missed the first 3 days" Lucky said

"And how'd you manage that?" Heavy D! asked

"Well, I was away, didn't get the mail until just now" Lucky replied

"... What can we do, but it doesn't matter. Anyway Southtown? Isn't that the town that got hit by that cannon thing" Heavy D! replied

"That's the one, so are you in?" Lucky asked

"What kind of question is that, of course I am in, you are speaking to Brian too right" Heavy D said

"Of course, see you soon" Lucky hung up and called Brian repeating the process.

Soon after Lucky left his house once again.

At Southtown…

"Listen Yagami" Kyo started "The others don't want you on the team, only I was in favour of it before because I believed you'd give us a better chance of victory but you have done virtually nothing" Kyo said

If this was news to Iori he did a very good job at hiding it.

"So, what have you done towards helping your precious team?" Iori smirked

"At least I am trying to help, you on the other hand are hurting the team. I was going to give you a few more days but since your replacement has already come, there is no reason to have you hold us back any longer" Kyo said

"Hmmph whatever, but we shall see Kyo, who is holding who back" Iori replied and then walked off

Kyo didn't know what Iori meant by that, but couldn't care less. Saisyu would take Iori's place in the competition, Kyo called him in after he spoke with Shingo and realised Iori was doing nothing at all to help the medal count and hurting the moral of his team mates, especially Shingo who was very intimidated by Iori, despite his brave face when in his presence.

Jae hoon came to Chinatown and true to its reputation it was like walking into another place of the world when compared to the rest of Southtown. He came to a restaurant and saw Hinako Shijo and Li Xiangfei in one of the restaurants, talking and laughing. Jae walked in and waved to the two.

"Hey its Kim Kaphwan's kid. Jae Hoon isn't it?" Xiangfei greeted Jae

"Yeah, how are things going?" Jae asked walking in taking a seat on the table Xiangfei was at

"Excellent, we are getting some real business with the Olympic tournament being on. Of course we are cheering for our own women's team, although Hinako is a little divided because she was on Athena and Malin's team last year" Xiangfei said

"It does not really matter to me, I like them both…" Hinako smiled

"So you aren't going to compete? I would have thought you'd join up with Athena again Hinako" Jae said

"No, they haven't asked me and I do not wish to be rude" Hinako said

"I see, well I am sort of thinking of making up my own team" Jae Hoon said waiting for a reaction

"Why don't you just join up with your Dad?" Xiangfei asked

"Because you can't have more then 5 members on a team now, so I was going to ask if either of you wanted to join up with me" Jae Hoon finished

Xiangfei and Hinako both went quiet for a moment.

"Maybe, but who else have you got?" Xiangfei asked

"Nobody else yet" Jae Hoon replied

Xiangfei sighed and then smiled "Oh why not, I'm in, what about you Hinako?" Xiangfei turned to Hinako

"Well I suppose I could" Hinako said

Just at this moment, they heard some shouting.

"You stupid jerk!" A woman came running

"Ahhh I didn't mean any harm" A male voice said in a panicked state

"Well… I do!" The womans voice came again

Jae Hoon, Hinako and Xiangfei all get up to see what was going on in the street, Jae Hoon was surprised to see Dong Hwan running from a young woman who looked very ticked off. Fortunately for Dong Hwan he went down an alley way and was able to jump in through the open window of Xiangfei's restaurant.

"Now where did the little twerp go…" The woman could be heard looking around the alley "Mustn't have gone down here…" The woman sounded like she went into the other direction.

Dong Hwan gave a quiet sigh of relief until he saw Jae in front of him. His relieved expression became a sheepish smile.

"Hi Jae" Dong Hwan said innocently

"What have you done now Dong Hwan..." Jae Hoon asked with a bored tone

"Umm… nothing just thought I'd have some breakfast early" Dong Hwan continued his innocent act

"You could at least put some effort in to lie convincingly. Let me guess, you were trying to hit on her, you made an idiot of yourself said something or did something to tick her off and she comes running?" Jae Hoon guessed the predictable chain events

"Yeah, that'd be right" Dong Hwan shrugged

"I should tell Dad to stop letting you go out, if he knew you were such a nuisance to the people…" Jae started

"Oh no, don't tell him, there's no telling what he'll make me do" Dong Hwan said

"Perhaps it would do you some good…" Jae Hoon was tired of his brother's lazy attitude, only able to apply his mind where he wanted it and nowhere else… Jae saw a lot of potential in Dong Hwan and always considered it wasted.

"No! I'll do anything… really" Dong Hwan said

Jae Hoon was about to ignore Dong Hwan's plea but a thought came to his mind.

"Well there is something you could help me with" Jae Hoon smiled

"When you smile like that it means something that requires a lot of effort is in mind" Dong Hwan said

"Correct, 10 points to the hothead in the corner, you see for this Olympic competition I am creating our own team to participate" Jae said.

Jae Hoon didn't need to finish the sentence for Dong Hwan to figure out what Jae hoon's 'terms' were. While using blackmail against his own brother was a little bit evil he needed Dong Hwan at the moment, what was also evil was going behind his father's back to create a team, but there was a greater evil to be defeated.

"Fine, I'll join your team but winter sports are more my thing though Jae you know that" Dong Hwan said wondered what other catches there were to Jae Hoon's 'deal'.

"Still, I bet you can do some good, and you'd better put some effort in… otherwise" Jae gave a slight pause, appealing to Dong Hwan's interests was probably a better way to get the best out of him "you'll never get any chicks if they see you just lazing about all the time" Jae Hoon said

"Of course! You are brilliant sometimes, I should have thought of it sooner, if I win loads and loads of gold against some of the strongest fighters around, I'll get girls begging to go out with me" Dong Hwan grinned ear to ear  
"And in the process defeat the evil outlaw team" Jae Hoon took a slight hero pose

"Err, whatever Jae, I'll go for my goals and you go for yours, but don't we need a team, I bet we can't enter just the two of us" Dong Hwan said

"Way ahead of you as usual, meet Xiangfei and Hinako, I got them to agree to be on our team" Jae hoon said

"You have good looking chicks on this team too? You've thought of everything" Dong Hwan stood up from the corner to get a better look at his team mates.

"Umm… yes… anyway, what do we call our team?" Xiangfei asked

"We can't be the women's team anymore can we?" Hinako said stating the obvious

There was a bit of a silence after Hinako's comment.

"Hinako you were in the High school girls team last year, cut the girls part and maybe that'll work… you are still in high school aren't you Xiangfei?" Jae Hoon turned to Xiangfei

"Well close enough" Xiangfei said

"Then it's settled, the high school team is formed" Jae Hoon said proudly "I'll meet either of you here later when I've spoken to Heidern to get his okay to enter" Jae Hoon walked out

Jae hoon was heading back to the hotel when Dong Hwan spoke.

"Err…Jae what will Dad say about this" Dong Hwan said

"Leave him to me… I will talk him into it" Jae replied confidently, although he did have his concerns he was not going to talk about them right now.

"Alright, I've got some… things to do" Dong Hwan said sneaking off with a goofy grin on his face

"Be careful Dong Hwan, if Dad catches you like I did, I won't cover for you" Jae Hoon sighed

"Okay, okay… then I'll do something resourceful while you convince Dad" Dong Hwan dropped the goofy look for about half a second before it naturally formed on his face again.

Lucky, Brian and Heavy D! had arrived in South town. They got out of the cab and paid the driver and took their stuff out of the back.

"You wouldn't have thought this place had been hit by that cannon only just over 4 years ago" Lucky said looking around

"Yeah… anyway, where do we sign up for this thing?" Brian looked to Lucky

Lucky shrugged "Let's just check in first, then we can start looking around" Lucky said as they all seemed to go with that plan and headed to the hotel

At the hotel they saw Kim talking to a woman. Lucky dealt with checking in.

"I'm sure I know that guy from KOF" Heavy D! said

"Nah, probably just an amazing coincidence, it's been too long now" Brian replied as they waited for Lucky to finish with the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Foxy but our team is full" Kim said

"That is unfortunate, I have been busy lately so I only received the letter this morning and thought I'd be great way to catch up. I spoke with Diana but her team is maxed out too" Foxy sighed

"Hmm that is truly regrettable… excuse me just a moment" Kim excused himself to get a better look at the 3 giant Americans he thought he recognised, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Alright I'm done" Lucky came to his two team mates

"Lucky, you know that guy who's talking to that chick over there do you? Heavy D! is convinced he's in KOF" Brian said

"Yeah, that's Kim Kaphwan… on the Korea team" Lucky said

"You see I never forget my opponents" Heavy D! declared proudly

"He totally kicked your ass, so I'm not surprised you remember him" Lucky laughed

Heavy D!'s proud facial expression suddenly dropped when Lucky reminded him of that fact

"Aw lighten up man, at least we know we are in the right place" Lucky said

At that moment Kim approached them…

"You are the US sports team if I'm not mistaken" Kim said

"The one and only" Brian said

"You were invited to the competition I imagine... have you spoken with Heidern about your entry?" Kim said

"Not yet... just checking in and working our way around" Lucky replied

"May I propose that Foxy join you…if there are only three of you" Kim said

"Oh no, it's alright, I'll just watch from the sidelines" Foxy said

"They will need the extra member if there are only three of them, all the teams have at least four members now, just so they can stay competitive" Kim said

"Well, we are an American sports team… that's been our thing" Heavy D! shrugged

"You wouldn't happen to play any sports do you?" Lucky asked

"Well I fence pretty well" Foxy said "But listen I don't want to intrude on your team" Foxy finished

"Actually, I think we could do with you to balance out our team, but what do you think guys?" Lucky looked around to his team mates

"Well whatever, there can be no harm in having another member" Brian said

"I suppose she is a good deal smaller then we are which could help us in some events" Heavy D! added "No offence though, but we kinda lose our theme if we take her" Both Heavy D! and Brian obviously had their doubts

"She does play a sport. I admit it's a bit weird to have a basketballer, a footballer, a boxer and then a fencer but if we want any chance of doing well we need balance in our members" Lucky said

"I suppose he's right… and I'm to the point of no longer caring, I just want some strong competition. But I'll see you guys around; I'm just dumping my stuff in the room" Heavy D! then pushed his way past Foxy and Kim

"I'll do the same, see you around Lucky" Brian then followed Heavy D!

"You see, everybody can help each other in this world" Kim smiled towards Foxy "Anyway I must be off. So I wish you good luck in the competition" Kim then went outside the hotel

Foxy then sighed deeply

"Don't worry they are a good group to hang with when you get to know them" Lucky said

"I'll bet" Foxy remarked with a slight touch of sarcasm

Lucky smiled to this "Well I'll see you around then" Lucky then went up the stairs

In the Southtown park

Jae Hoon sat on the bench as he waited for Kim to arrive, a lot of kids ran around the park laughing and playing, while the parents sat and talked with barbeques going and all the usual standard park stuff.

"I must ask you, why did you not want to meet at the hotel?" Kim asked

"Because I know this is the one place where Dong Hwan will not look for girls" Jae said

"Why is that relevant?" Kim asked

"I don't want him to overhear. I…" Jae Hoon started looking guilty. To Kim this look was unusual

"What did you do? Don't tell me your older brother has influenced you into doing something you now regret" Kim said

"No, no not at all. You see for this Olympic competition, I sort of formed my own team… in order to have an extra chance at defeating the outlaws" Jae said

Kim paused for a moment

"Hmm… do you think that my team is incapable of the task" Kim said

"Oh no, not at all… it's just that…" Jae Hoon tried to find the right words, he knew Kim may be insulted and think that he had lost faith in him.

Kim spoke up to break the silence.

"I admit we have struck difficulties lately. Chang and Choi have both been performing to my expectations, but May lee tries hard she is always just a little bit short and with Jhun unable to take his mind off Athena and that is a bit of a concern. We know Jhun can focus his mind when fighting her, so I don't know what his problem is" Kim said "However we will strike back… but if you wish to create your own team, I won't stop you. Just curiously who else have you got to sign up?" Kim asked

"Hinako, Xiangfei and Dong Hwan" Jae said

"How did you convince Dong Hwan to do it?" Kim asked surprised

"Just a little agreement, I think he wants to impress the girls too" Jae said

"Well that alone is a remarkable achievement to get Dong Hwan to do anything, I'm proud of you Jae Hoon. I wish you good luck, but I will not be so kind to you and your team when you are competing against us" Kim said as he walked off

"You know I won't hold back either" Jae Hoon said

Kim seemed to nod in approval as he left.

"Now I just need to sign into this thing" Jae thought out loud.

Jae Hoon returned to the hotel, finding Heidern shouldn't be too difficult. However before he could start, Dong Hwan had come to him.

"Jae, did you speak to Dad? Was he okay about it all?" Dong Hwan asked

"Yes and yes, but since when do you care about what Dad thinks" Jae replied

"I'd rather do this properly, but if I had to do it without his approval you know I wouldn't think twice about it" Dong Hwan said

"I figured as much" Jae Hoon said

"Well since you were speaking to Dad, I bothered to find out how to enter this thing. Some tall dudes were entering as well so I asked one of them who they spoke to… The commander guy what ever his name is" Dong Hwan said

"Heidern" Jae Hoon corrected him

"Yeah that guy, well he isn't doing the paper work anymore, he's left it to some underling guy named Ryan, he was around when I was owning everybody at Neowave, so I kinda know him" Dong Hwan said

"Alright then where is he?" Jae hoon asked

"Err he's around the gym…" Dong Hwan said

"You weren't lying when you said you'd do something resourceful, I'm surprised Dong Hwan" Jae Hoon said, maybe there was hope just yet.

Dong Hwan's true purpose was of course not to be 'resourceful' he just happened to find out by accident. But he wasn't about to tell Jae that.

Jae hoon and Dong Hwan headed to the gym, inside they saw Ryan and Leona sparring. Ryan gave her a back fist but she ducked her head underneath it, Ryan followed through with a second however Leona effortlessly sidestepped, but however landed on the receiving end of Ryan's knee. Leona was seemingly surprised by this so Ryan moved in with a more aggressive style but this played right into Leona's plan as she countered the second follow up kick by holding it with her right hand and hitting Ryan's exposed face with her left before kicking him in the stomach sending him on his back.

"Not bad but you're still a little too predictable Nelson…" Leona shook her head

"Coming from you Leona, that's high praise, I'm only a little predictable and not bad" Ryan replied grinning

Leona shrugged to this "Hmmph, you'll need to do a lot better to get any kind of praise from me" Leona remarked coldly "The Kim kid is back to see you again. I'll leave you to deal with it" Leona said

Ryan stood up and saluted. Leona returned it and left.

"Wow she's a bit of an ice queen isn't she" Dong Hwan said after Leona was out of earshot

"A bit… but hey she's good at what she does, so I respect her a lot" Ryan said "Anyway, are you in or not?" Ryan asked

"Yup… put the pen to paper and get us into this thing" Dong Hwan smiled

"Okay, you say Li Xiangfei and Hinako Shijo and entering as well… lucky for you then" Ryan said

"Why's that?" Jae Hoon asked

"Because your team needs to have at least two past KOF participants, otherwise any idiot could enter. Just put all your autographs on this. That includes Xiangfei and Hinako" Ryan walked over to a pile of papers on a small desk and flicking through them until he finally came up with the 'Official Ikari entry form' with 5 spaces. "Bring it back before start of competition tomorrow and there should be no problems" Ryan finished

"I'll deal with that" Jae Hoon took the form from Dong Hwan after he signed it "I'll see you around Dong Hwan, and thanks again" Jae Hoon said

Later that night.

Lucky was walking along the streets of Southtown, he was going to King's La Illusion bar, he heard it's one of the things in the must do list while in Southtown, Heavy D, Brian and new team mate Foxy were already there. However he was suddenly drawn into an alley way.

"Put me in your team… or else" The voice demanded

Lucky wondered who would try to get their way by intimidating him but when Lucky looked at his face he saw…

"Iori Yagami… but why?" Lucky asked

"None of your concern… just do as I ask" Iori said

"And if I refuse?" Lucky said getting himself out of Iori's grip

"Well I beat your skull in, and judging by your 94 performance that wouldn't be too difficult" Iori laughed "And can you afford to be… 'somehow' taken out of action a day before competition" Iori smiled

Lucky hated giving into intimidation but if Iori's reputation was anything to go by, he didn't stand much chance. He'd just go along with it for the moment…

"Alright… fine" Lucky said annoyed

"You make a wise choice" Iori said before leaving Lucky there

Lucky was fuming when Iori left, he would suffer the consequences of such actions, but it would take some time. When he got to the La Illusion bar none of his team mates were too pleased about the news.

"Iori Yagami? That's absolutely crazy!" Heavy D! shouted

"Iori is known for attacking his own team mates, I've already had a near death experience due to team mates turning, I'm not willing to try my luck a second time" Foxy said

"Do we have much of a choice in the matter… besides he may have a point to prove against Kyo, you know the rivalry thing. He was booted out of their team today" Lucky said

"I suppose we don't have a choice… if we refuse he'll probably hunt us down one by one, and there goes any chance of returning to the KOF scene" Heavy D! said

"He could end up hunting us down one by one anyway" Foxy shook her head

"Not while he needs us for the team events… if he'll do anything it'll be at the very end of the competition like always" Lucky said

"I say we wait and see what happens. This could be used to our advantage if we play our cards right" Brian added

Lucky nodded "But there is no way he's getting way with this. Nobody intimidates me and gets to gloat about it" Lucky raised his fist in anger

"For now though Lucky, we have to live with it. As much as I'd like to take my chances against him, I know that's simply not practical so a better strategy is called for" Heavy D! said

Lucky seemed to reluctantly agree with this line of thought. This is far from the return to KOF he had hoped for.

With all the team shuffling and add in's the changes are thus.

Japan team: Kyo, Benimaru, Daimon, Shingo, Saisyu (-Iori) (+Saisyu)

Sports team: Lucky, Heavy D, Brian, Foxy, Iori

High School team: Jae hoon, Dong Hwan, Xiangfei, Hinako


	11. Day 5: Toss of the weak

A/N: I'd like to apologise for the amount of time this update took (again).

Events on day 5 include ping pong (or Table tennis whatever you want to call it) and the Bao toss and two mystery events.

The teams had arrived at the ping pong venue which was the same one used for the weightlifting. Some people wondered why it was called ping pong and not table tennis like it should be.

"Welcome again, I hope you got a good days rest… with the sports up today you may need it" Heidern said

We look at Gato who seems to be looking even more ticked off then usual.

"Hey. Not that I care but what's eating you" Billy said

"Yes brother why are you so tired" Hotaru asked

"Do not call me that… and I'm not tired, and if even I was it would be none of your business" Gato snapped back looking away from both of them

"You chased down this guy, just because he's your brother? If I found out this guy was my brother I would deny all knowledge of him" Billy said

"He's a good person, I know deep down he has a heart" Hotaru replied

Heidern then announced the new teams entering…

"The US team from way back in KOF 94 is back and with them is Iori and Foxy. In addition we have another new team in the form of the high school team. We have Hinako and Xiangfei as well as Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan who are both Kim Kaphwan's kids. Oh and also, Saisyu Kusanagi has replaced Iori Yagami for the Japan team" Heidern said

After the murmurs died down Heidern spoke again.

"The first event is Ping Pong, or Table tennis… It's a first to 5 points game. Usual format for these kind of games, choose 1 person and we will sort out a tournament" Heidern explained

The teams on the most part had already figured out who would be competing today.

Ikari Warriors: Clark

Psycho soldiers: Athena

Outlaws: Billy

Fatal fury team: Joe

K' team: Whip

Woman's team: Chizuru

Ash team: Shen Woo

Japan team: Shingo

Korea team: Chang

Art of Fighting team: Ryo

Sports team: Foxy

High school team: Jae hoon

The draw came out as

Chizuru vs. Chang

Jae Hoon vs. Billy

Joe vs. Shen Woo

Whip vs. Shingo

Foxy vs. Athena

Ryo vs. Clark

It didn't take long for some of the matches to be over. Chang beat Chizuru with 5 straight points with his good use of controlled power, while Whip easily defeated Shingo using good placement abilities, Clark was also given a 5 to 0 thrashing against Ryo, although that was partly because he always overestimated the amount of power he should put into the ball and always sent it off the table.

Billy and Jae Hoon however were in a tight match, 3 to 2 in favour of Jae hoon with him serving. He put the ball in while Billy returned it, Jae hoon then tried to put a decent amount of force into it however he swung too hard and it crashed into the net. Jae Hoon then breathed out trying not to give into his frustration. He already has his first chance to block the outlaw team, he can't afford careless mistakes like that.

Foxy and Athena was another close encounter tied at 2 points each, both had very strong minds as Athena returned Foxy's serve, Foxy tried to drop it towards the front part of Athena's side but Athena predicted it and she stretched out her arm returned the tactic to Foxy, however Foxy was one step ahead as she then put the ball deep into the right side of Athena's side of the court. The game moved much faster so Athena had no chance of getting the ball back.

"Well done…" Athena smiled

"Thank you, you aren't bad yourself" Foxy replied

While this was going on Shen Woo had a 4 to 2 lead over Joe, Shen Woo was ready to serve, as he sliced the ball very close to Joe who was forced to play a shot he wasn't quite happy with due to the ball coming a little closer to him then he thought, Shen Woo saw the chance to seal it as Joe put it clean into centre allowing Shen Woo a very easy swing to put it away, Joe guessed Shen would go right but he was wrong as he aimed left. Joe was obvious outplayed as he and the ball went in opposite directions, giving Shen Woo the game.

After the short psychological slip from Jae Hoon earlier he refocused and it was all he needed to put away Billy two points later. Foxy and Athena was the only match left to be played out as they were tied at 4 points a piece, the winner of this point won the match. Athena served the ball and Foxy returned it with a good deal of power which caught Athena off guard a bit but she blocked the ball just in time to send it back to Foxy forcing her to move a little bit out of position to get it, Athena noticed this and she put the ball away on Foxy's weaker side winning the point and the game.

The next round was prepared

Ryo vs. Athena

Shen Woo vs. Whip

Chang vs. Jae Hoon

While in the losers bracket just to speed things up the teams drew numbers from 1 to 4, however there were two 1's and two 2's but only one 3 and one 4. Drawing the same number as another person resulted in a match with that person. Billy and Foxy were the fortunate ones to avoid the wooden spoon.

Clark vs. Shingo

Joe vs. Chizuru

There was also a new trick with the table for this round, it had a slightly different surface then standard so the ball bounce was more unpredictable, but nobody knew this. However as soon as the ball bounced on the table it was something that Ryo knew all too well from the old family table tennis table, and as a result Athena's predictions of where the ball should be ended up being a little off, allowing Ryo a quick victory.

Shen Woo also had problems adjusting to the strange surface, while Whip was able to adjust to the game better allowing her an early two point lead however Shen wasn't about to give in. Whip served and the balls bounce was a bit twisted, however Shen Woo was slowly getting used to it as he put the ball into Whip's side of the court in the centre which ended up being more on Whip's left hand side, Whip just took it in her stride as she let loose a powerful ball down the line overwhelming Shen Woo.

"This surface is dodgy…I'm convinced it is" Shen Woo touched the table with his hand

"I don't know… they like to change the rules on us so maybe this is just another version of that" Whip said "Typical of Heidern I'd say" Whip concluded rolling her eyes

In the all Korean match up, Chang and Jae Hoon had played a few times before and Chang almost always won, this time would prove no exception as Chang defeated Jae Hoon 5 to 2. It was a mystery to everybody why Chang was good at ping pong, it just was something that seemed to be and they weren't about to ask questions now.

Whip was now at 4 points to 3, Shen Woo had started to come back… she had blown the last 3 points, and she only needed one more the win the match, her performance hadn't been that great recently and she really needed a medal here. Shen served and the ball again curved the wrong way although Whip wasn't quite caught out as she dipped the ball just over the net, Shen struggled to reach for the ball but he managed to get it back, Whip watching closely as the ball went into the air, it happened really fast and it looked as if it would go out, Whip backed up a bit just in case it hit the edge of the table but it would turn out to be unnecessary as the ball bounced off the table ending the game.

In the play off for the wooden spoon it would be Joe who narrowly lost to Chizuru and Clark was this time too cautious allowing Shingo to avoid the spoon.

In an even stranger turn of events, a new table was brought out yet again, however instead of the usual two ends, this one had three. To add to the confusion there were some large holes in the table. The single ends were connected to form a Y like shape.

"This is a new variation, there are holes in there tables because if you drop the ball into the holes it is considered to be out as if you dropped it off the table" Heidern explained "The winner is the first one to reach 3 points, but if you hit the ball out the person who's play area is closest wins a point, every 2 points you will move around the table in a clockwise direction" Heidern finished

Athena, Shen Woo and Jae Hoon would be first to play off for the aluminium foil. By drawing numbers Shen Woo would be the first one to serve. He noticed that there was a big hole in the very front of the net which would mean he could stand a bit further back as nobody could do a drop shot. He served it to Jae Hoon, he then returned the serve deep into Shen's court, Shen then charged his strength, and hit the ball hard into Athena's court, however he didn't see the hole on the left hand side near the rear of the court, the ball dropped through giving Athena a point causing the Athena fans in the crowd to cheer out.

"Damn it!" Shen Woo shouted out as Athena retrieved the ball

She served towards Jae Hoon who then placed into it Shen's court however it was a little short dropping right into the hole.

"Ah no…" Jae hoon shook his head, Athena was on 1, Shen Woo was on 1 and Jae hoon was yet to score. They moved around the table. Athena stood where Jae hoon was, while Shen Woo moved to where Athena was. Athena looked at the court, this time the hole was on the lower right hand side. Shen Woo served towards her, as she then went for a very risky aggressive shot straight back at Shen's right side, it would prove to pay off as Shen was not expecting the ball to come with such pace causing him to lob it into the air, it sailed out just on the left hand side of Athena's court giving her a 2,1,0 lead. The next point would give her the foil. She served it towards Jae Hoon but it dropped straight into the hole at the top of the net.

"Whoops" Athena laughed as Jae Hoon took the ball. The crowd gave a disappointed groan

Jae Hoon served into Shen Woo's court, Shen was aiming towards Jae Hoon however he changed at the last second putting his swing towards Athena, she then deflected it back towards Jae Hoon with a long ball. Jae Hoon thought it would go out as he watched it move through the air, Jae Hoon stood back as it bounced on the edge of the table, he stepped in and put it back towards Athena, however he put it too deep onto Athena's right side causing it to drop right into the hole yet again giving her the match and the aluminium.

"Yay! I did it!" Athena smiled and waved her hands in the air. The crowd cheered yet again as Athena got her aluminium foil from Vice. Meanwhile Joe and Clark played on a standard table. It seemed Joe was finally able to get something to work and Clark just didn't seem to get his mind going for this game, not able to find the right balance, Joe took advantage and saved himself from a wooden spoon while Clark got the Ikari team their first one.

In the final it was between Whip, Ryo and Chang.

"It's obviously a game of who makes the fewest errors" Diana said to Whip

"Yes, but you can't be too passive either" Whip replied

Diana nodded to this as she took her seat.

Ryo was the first one with the ball... he served to Chang, but a slight oversight saw the ball immediately go out giving Chang an early point. Chang took the ball and served it to Ryo but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice as he had worked out Chang's table a little better, and hit it with a lot of power, Chang was caught off guard and lunged at it and while he did hit the ball it bounced well and truly out of Ryo's area. Ryo then chipped the ball close up to Whip, she hit it back to Chang who charged his power and swung hard to catch Whip completely off guard. Chang was now one point away from giving Korea its second gold medal. Chang served the ball to Whip again, but she managed to get the ball off to Ryo, who then hit across back to Whip, she hit it back to Ryo but the ball was long, this put Ryo equal with Chang, who was now also in a position to claim the game as his own.

"Wow this is tense" Choi commented biting his claws

Ryo served to Chang, Chang went for an all or nothing shot to Ryo, he swung hard and it bounced in, it looked like Ryo would have no chance of getting it back however Ryo swung backwards causing the ball to lob into the air, a gasp of excitement filled the crowd as the ball headed straight for Whip, she smashed the ball downwards into the very exposed area of Ryo's table who was still covering the distance and won the point. Whip took the serve and gave the serve to Ryo again, it bounced on the edge of one of the holes, but didn't go through. Taking advantage of the lack of speed in the ball, Ryo charged his strength and smashed to Chang, Chang was too slow and the game was won.

"Ryo is the winner" Heidern announced

The fans cheered, the Art of Fighting team finally had a gold medal. In the final results, Ryo got the gold, Chang the silver, Whip the bronze, Athena with the aluminium foil and Clark got the wooden spoon.

Now it was off to the event a lot were looking forward to, the Bao toss. This event would take place in the stadium again. Even the crowds knew what was coming in this event.

"The rules are very very simple" Heidern was almost smiling, although he wouldn't get the pleasure of throwing Bao himself it would still be great watching "All you need to do get the little turd to go the furthest distance. You can do this by throwing, punching, kicking, using a weapon, whatever you want as long as you don't step outside the circle, and you can only make contact with him ONCE after he leaves the cage" Heidern explained

There was a hammer throw like cage however this time the teams would run in reverse order based on rankings. After a few arguments over who would get to punish Bao the teams had decided.

High school team: Dong Hwan

Sports team: Heavy D!

Korea team: Chang

Japan team: Daimon

Ash team: Krauser

Woman's team: Mary

Art of Fighting team: Robert

K' team: Maxima

Fatal Fury team: Tizoc

Outlaw team: Billy

Psycho Soldiers: Kensou

Ikari Warriors: Ralf

Dong Hwan was first up, although Hinako was probably more suited to this task Dong Hwan insisted he said he had a move that could sent Bao flying. Interested Jae Hoon allowed it.

Bao was placed in the centre of the ring.

A/N: Bao haters, I hope you will enjoy this, especially those who enjoy using Bao as a sparing partner.

"Are you going to play marbles with me?" Bao asked innocently as Dong Hwan approached the circle completely unaware of the pain he would go through

Dong Hwan paid no attention as he stomped the ground causing a bolt of lighting to put Bao into the air, Dong Hwan repeated the move quickly to get Bao further in the air, he did it a third time and Bao was now well above the ground, Dong Hwan then jumped high into the air to meet him with a sharp kick sending him soaring and Bao cried out as he crashed into the ground and also landing on a landmine that Heidern forgot to tell everybody about sending Bao even further. Amazingly (or predictably) Bao was not dead as he stood up and raised his hands in the air as if he done something fantastic.

"Dong Hwan has 127 metres" Yashiro called out and then Dong Hwan's score appeared on the scoreboard.

"Oh yes, something I forgot to remind everyone of. There are a total of 4 land mines positioned somewhere in the field, but one of them contains a more powerful blast and another has a blast that is even stronger and our judges planted them so only they know where they are" Heidern explained

Next was Heavy D! As Bao was moved back into position, Heavy D! had already charged up his D! Magnum. Almost a second later there was dust accompanying where Bao was once placed as he was sent soaring yet again but unfortunately Heavy D! didn't trigger any land mines even though Bao rolled quite a good distance when he finally landed on the ground.

"Heavy D! has 124" Shermie said over the loud speaker to confirm what Yashiro had recorded, as Heavy D!'s score was behind Dong Hwan.

Next up was Chang… Bao still hadn't worked out what was going on as Chang picked him up. Chang swung him around and around hammer throw style spinning around in the process. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on your view) when Chang let go he misjudged the angle causing Bao to crash right on top of the left side of the cage. It seemed he was stuck there too as he had been caught by the wiring sticking out.

"4 metres" Chris said

A/N: This actually happened in the Hammer throw in Athens, it's what motivated me to do this event. Oh and I know how much most people hate Bao.

Chang shrugged as he left the circle and Bao came crashing back down. Next up was Daimon, he stepped into the circle, grabbed Bao and slammed him to the left, then the right, then to the left again before throwing him high into the air. Daimon's throw was a little off centre however this would work to his advantage as when Bao landed he landed on the very edge of a land mine causing him to fly into the air yet again. When he finally landed Yashiro walked over and looked between the markers.

"Daimon 135" Yashiro called out

The Japan team cheered as Daimon was well ahead of Dong Hwan, they looked strong so far. Krauser was next.

He grabbed Bao and pulled him to the rear of the circle before throwing him forwards slightly as he jumped into the air with a dark energy coming from his foot as he went through the air kicking Bao in the process sending him flying at a good angle. Krauser meanwhile charged his Kaiser wave and released it when he saw Bao come back down. It was not to be as brilliant as it first seemed, Bao had drifted slightly to the left causing Krauser's attack to miss. As a result his score was considerably lower then expected as 92 appeared near the bottom only ahead of Chang.

Blue Mary stretched and got into the ring… Bao still sat in the circle waiting for somebody to play marbles with him. Mary picked him… it was pretty obvious what move she would try for. She jumped into the air catching Bao, slamming his head as she came back down.

"Mary!" Mary called out slammed Bao downwards "Dynamite!" Mary said again vaulting over slamming Bao's head again "SWING!" Mary smiled as she spun around many times and then released him.

Sadly for her, she had spun around so many times she didn't release she had indeed swung him the wrong way. Unlike a usual hammer throw cage, the back was not concealed allowing Bao to go backwards.

"AHHHH!" Mary shouted out noticing what had happened

"Minus 118 metres" One of the Ikari's called out when they finally got over there

Mary sunk to the bottom of the chart.

Robert warmed up by throwing some kicks into the air, he came to Bao and kicking Bao 5 times, once low, then a bit higher, then another low shot followed by another high and then booted him sending him a good distance.

"Haoh Sho Koh KEN!" Robert released his fireball and as Bao came back down and unlike Krauser this one had perfect accuracy sending him even further creating a GASP of surprise and admiration from the crowd. Bao finally came rolling to a stop. However even this double blow would not prove good enough to faze the leaders.

"109 for Garcia" Shermie called out. This put him ahead of Mary and Chang who were way out however behind Shen Woo, Heavy D, Dong Hwan and Daimon, meaning he would not get a medal.

The next person up was Maxima, he came closer to Bao and then…

"Bunker!" Maxima went into the air sending Bao into the air too "BUSTER!" Maxima came back down but at a different angle then usual in order to get to Bao to go a distance however it didn't work out as well as he had hoped as even though he was high when he made contact with Bao, his trajectory was downwards which meant he wouldn't end up going very far, if it weren't for the land mine that was placed around the 30 meter mark sending him soaring even further then a usual land mine.

"112" Yashiro called out. It was good but only good enough for provisional fourth and it was unlikely that he would hold onto that. There was still one land mine left on the field somewhere. Was the one Maxima uncovered the extra powerful one, or was only slightly stronger.

Tizoc was ready to go, he wasted no time in grabbing Bao and jumping into the air with him, when he reached the height of his jump he threw him like a javelin in midair. Typically Bao nose dived into the ground slamming his head into the grass; Yashiro yanked him out and measured the distance.

The score of 96 appeared which was a bit surprising to the Fatal Fury team considering Tizoc strength. With only Billy, Kensou and Ralf to go the standings were, Daimon leading, Dong Hwan in second, Heavy D! in third and Maxima in fourth.

Billy came into the circle with his pole. A few where surprised that they chose Billy for this event and not Yamazaki but you never knew just what the outlaws would try, so a lot of eyes were watching this one. Billy put his stick into Bao's shirt and swung him around and around like Chang had done except he wouldn't make the same mistake as Chang as he released him sending him flying off to the right…

Well off to the right, and he nearly landed on top of Shermie, but she got out of the way just as Bao came crashing down. Annoyed Shermie put the distance into the computer causing a score of 115 to appear which was good enough to displace Maxima but not Heavy D!

Kensou stepped into the circle and if Bao was hoping for some compassion, he would not get any.

"Ah brother Kensou" Bao jumped up and down in an excited manner even though he had been thrown into the air and beaten up in several ways.  
"I really wish he'd stop calling me that" Kensou muttered to himself

"Say something?" Bao asked

Kensou didn't reply as he grabbed Bao before using his psychic powers yet again creating bursts of blue energy to send his team mate into the air again. It would not prove too effective but nonetheless, Kensou still seemed somewhat satisfied. The score of 89 appeared which only put him ahead of Chang and Mary.

"I've wanted to do that for ages… the other teams think they've got it bad just because they have to see him in KOF, we have to live with him!" Kensou shouted out

The only competitor that remained now was Ralf, again it would be obvious what move he would go for, and even before he stepped into the circle he charged it up as soon as Bao was placed.

"Galactica Phantom! A real man's punch!" Ralf added the usual line to the move as he hit Bao causing him to fly at a perfect angle, would it be enough to steal Daimon's lead putting the Ikari's with 3 golds, or would it fall short giving the Japan team the lead in the medal tally. Bao crashed into the ground and Yashiro rushed over to measure him, the crowd were completely silent. The score appeared on the screen.

Ralf 121

It would prove only good enough for aluminium. Daimon had won quite convincingly. The Japan team was in the lead. Final results were Daimon in first, Dong Hwan with second, Heavy D! with third and Ralf with fourth.

With the two mystery events still to go what will happen? How long can the Japan team hold their lead? Will Iori help or hinder his new team? Can the two newer teams even hope to catch the leaders? Oh and where was that other land mine?

The Tally with 2 events on Day 5 to go

1. Japan team: 2 gold, 1 silver, 1 bronze, 1 wooden spoon (Kyo, Benimaru, Shingo, Daimon, Saisyu) 8+7

2. Ikari warriors team: 2 gold, 1 silver, 2 aluminium. 1 wooden spoon (Ralf, Clark, Leona, Heidern) 1, -1

3. Psycho soldiers team: 2 gold, 2 bronze, 1 aluminium, 2 wooden spoons (Athena, Kensou, Chin, Malin) 2, -1

4. Outlaw team: 1 gold, 2 silver, 1 bronze, 2 aluminium, 2 wooden spoons (Geese, Billy, Yamazaki, Gato, Hotaru) 3, -1

5. K' team: 1 gold, 2 silver, 1 bronze, 2 aluminium, 1 wooden spoon (K', Maxima, Whip, Kula, Diana) 4, -1

6. Fatal fury team: 1 gold, 2 silver, 2 aluminium, 1 wooden spoon (Terry, Andy, Joe, Rock, Tizoc) 4, -2

7. Art of fighting team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 2 bronze, 3 aluminium (Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, Kasumi) 10 +3

8. Woman's team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 2 bronze, 1 wooden spoon (King, Mai, Mary, Angel, Chizuru) 6, -2

9. Ash team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 2 bronze, 2 wooden spoon (Ash, Duo Lon, Shen woo, Krauser) 7, -2

10. Korea team: 1 gold, 1 silver, 1 bronze, 2 aluminium, 2 wooden spoon (Kim, Jhun, Chang, Choi, May lee) 9, -2

11. High School team: 1 silver (Jae Hoon, Dong Hwan, Xiangfei, Hinako)

12. Sports team: 1 bronze (Lucky, Heavy D, Brian, Foxy, Iori)

5 hours later in the darkness of night

"Hey guys? Where did you all go! Can I step outside the circle now?" Bao shouted "I suppose I can…" Bao walked about 5 meters backwards before being blown up by the super explosive land mine sending him out of the stadium.


End file.
